Blood Thicker
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Relena is ill and under great mental and physical pain. Heero shows to help ease her pain. LEMON!
1. Blood Thicker Ch 1

Title: Blood Thicker

Author: Lady Casper

Rating:(R) 1xR ( I made this one very graphic in my opinion)

Disclaimer: I don't own them…-'

The night was crystal clear; the sudden downpour was surprises to everyone even the fortunetellers. The clouds not cascaded down on the moon making it an eerie feeling. Shadows followed around every corner.

Haunting noises came from the strong winds making a scream. The night was the perfect one for the transformation. It had been to long for this night and finally it had come.

Bringing a capsule of alcohol, a man turned its cap, guzzling the precious drink down until he lost his breath in it. His brown lock fell into his eyes burning his sight.

He could see the house on the corner. The lights were off now, perfect. As he neared the street light to get a better view, the man stopped cold in his tracks. Someone knew he was there.

Turning around a man similar to his age, walked up to him, handing over a small knife with a silver tip on the end. A smirk appeared on the shorter man with black hair's face. It was time.

Pulling the knife into his cloak pocket, he handed the man his gratitude by shaking. The man tipped his head and walked off in the misty night waiting for the man in the black limo.

Taking a swallow of fresh cold mist, he grabbed a hold of the gate blocking his way. Climbing with his two hands and feet he managed to get over and then jumped to the ground silently.

Walking to the tree that led straight up to the bedroom, the man grabbed the branches pulling his weight up until he was level to the window. Getting the small tool from his back pocket, he opened the window without a sound.

Moving without any kind of clash or stumble he made it into her bedroom. There she was sleeping in the dark satin sheets covering her. She was quietly sleeping but her face shown a certain pain only a person close to her would see. He saw it clearly…she was missing him.

He brushed her face with the back of his hand making her move gently against it. She could feel his presence there.

Her eyes opened up to see Prussian blue eyes. "Heero…"her weak voice didn't even raise above a whisper.

Heero's eyes were burning for tears to stream down but instead he left them stranded in the back of his mind.

Her body moved slowly, moving only to get a better view towards the man. Holding to her face with his hand, Heero pulled her up for a long awaiting kiss.

The kiss lasted no more than an instant when she began coughing again. Her conditioned didn't seem to be getting better.

"Relena maybe it will be better if you lie down." The young blonde shook her head.

Sighing from her disobedience he pushed her shoulders back making her lay down.

"Heero have you come for me this time?" She was sad that all the other times he would leave her behind due to her problem.

Heero nodded his head for her, making a smile creep upon her face. Jumping up onto him, she hugged him with every ounce of strength she had left.

He embraced it, feeling her warmth against him, feeling her irregular breathing. That was all he needed now…her.

Pulling back, he met her watery eyes of happiness, "Shall we start?"

Relena nodded.

Making himself a bit more comfortable on the bed, he moved himself over top of Relena so his one leg straddled hers. Strands of her hair fell into his face making the young blonde giggle at Heero's annoyance of them. Suddenly he took a lock of hair bringing it to his nose, inhaling its sweet scent then bringing his lips on hers.

She was intoxicating to him. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Pulling himself to her, he pushed her all the way to the pillow so she was now under him. He fingered her valley of the breasts, then down to her belly button. She writhed at his sucking on her torso, making it even more exciting to the man.

He was in between her legs with a smile of mischief plastered to it. Without a chance for Relena to object he sucked on the small inner part of her thigh which was very close to her crotch.

Her head flung back almost hitting the headboard. Her mouth was open wide while her moans echoed into his ears. His blood rushed more as he could smell the scent of her; the scent of her virginity but also the scent of blood. This had to be done tonight otherwise he didn't know how much longer she would last.

Pulling her nightgown off her made his way up to her neck. Licking the nape and pulling her head father away for better access, "This will hurt only for a second." Plunging fangs met her pale skin, making crimson blood pour down her neck and his chin.

Relena's gasp didn't catch his ears as he continued to suck hard on her, forgetting what he was doing and who he was doing it to. The blood was in his mind clouding it before Relena pulled him back saying it was enough.

She was right of course but she was also wrong. It was never enough. Never enough killing, never enough bloodshed, never enough moonlight to travel in, he was a vampire after all and all they do was kill, eat, and recruit new vampires to not be alone.

Wiping away some of the blood on his chin he apologized to the startled Relena below him. She smiled her sweet smile before licking off some of her own blood from Heero's chin.

Soon she would be like him, standing in eternity with him. It was either that or living a lonely life without her when she would pass from the dreaded disease she had been plagued with.

Heero moved himself atop of her hips. He smothered her with chaste kisses filled with blood and sweat from the body heat that came from the two.

Her mouth quivered with desire as she took is tongue into her mouth pulling it until she was almost choking. Her fingers traced the back of him from his broad shoulders to his back line and down to his bottom.

She became annoyed with the fabric keeping her from his flesh. Snatching it with lightning speed Relena could feel Heero's now bare bottom.

Her fingers traced the edges of his cheeks. Moving about on his entrance she played until she fingered his ass. Heero jolted up with surprise but not discomfort in the least.

Biting his lower lip she took her other hand onto shoulder massaging it. Heero meanwhile ventured for her breasts. Taking his time with one he pulled on the nipple with his teeth getting a pleasure gasp come from Relena's lips.

"Heero make me one with you." Relena whispered in a desired seductress whisper.

He was starting to wonder if she had some oral experience. She was acting like she knew what to do before he could show her. No she didn't she was riding on pure instincts and what her body is craving.

'Excellent.'

Moving his body up a bit so he sat right above her heated folds, he slipped in slightly. Relena's body filled with pain and pleasure but more or less pain at the moment. Her body moved slightly trying its best to get adjusted to him.

Finally getting herself ready she nodded her head to Heero.

Pushing himself further in, his mind started to haze, his eyes closed half way as he continued going deeper inside Relena.

Her mind was exploding; her body temperature on fire, and her heart was melting as their souls started to connect.

Passion ignited into lovemaking as Heero started moving back and forth. When he felt she was ready he pulled out some then fell back into her. Repeating his movements over and over again until Relena screamed his name and had her first orgasm.

Elicited from her folds he pulled her on top for his orgasm to come from her hands as he did her.

Without a complaint Relena straddled his hips and connected themselves to each other again. Going up and slamming down on his member again, Relena rode him with all her strength. Pulling on to his last restraint of control until she finally broke him…

The morning sun rose up into the sky letting the light shine upon Relena's face. But Heero could feel the heat from the rays and pulled her into the shadowed part of the bed. Keeping her in his arms while falling asleep as the morning greeted then total darkness entered the world as the solar eclipse hid everyone in a shadow.

Heero always knew he liked solar eclipses for some reason…

Tbc


	2. Blood Thicher Ch 2

Title: Blood Thicker Ch.2 (PG but will continue being a R)

Author: Lady Casper

Disclaimer: I don't own Gw Wish I did but…I don't.

The sound echoed of his mistress in her chambers. Her screams of agony made his ears want to bleed. The transformation was in motion but it was taking its precious toll on his princess.

Her mouth locked, eyes tightened, tears spilled over her cheeks, she cried out his name.

"Heero, it hurts."

The torture plagued him as well. It was a flashback of memories when he became who he is today. Her hair pasted against her paler skin, kept falling into her eyes, making him instinctively move it out of his view.

"Ssshh my sweet, it will be over soon. I promise it will only be a little longer before you don't feel it at all. You won't feel any type of pain. I swear it."

Brushing her hair onto the pillow, he kissed her sweaty forehead, then her purple tinted lips.

It started while they were slumbering. He and she were asleep all day from the energy loss they had used last night. The pain split into her side, then down her legs and arms. She tried controlling her grunts and groans but in the next hour she was screaming bloody murder.

Her fingers clenched the sheets, her face still strained for control but still the pain took over.

"Relena listen to me. You have to calm down. I know it hurts but throwing your-self around like that will only make it last longer." Her eyes opened to his words then violently shut with another spasms fly straight up her spine.

"Heero it hurts too much. I can't…do this." Relena clenched her teeth and smothered her face into the tear stained pillows.

Rubbing her lower back and hips, Heero tried working out some of the kinks that formed under the pressure of the transformation.

It seemed to be helping…a little. Moving his thumbs on her spine she began to writhe under his touch. A smile crept up on his face; it seemed he was helping some.

"Heero, how much more of this?" Her voice muffled but still reaching his ears, asked in a whisper.

"It should be over shortly. No more than another hour. I'm sorry you're in so much pain because of me."

Her head shook, "No this was my asking. This is just a small price to pay in order to be with you forever."

Relena's head turned to see his face still looking at her spine. He wouldn't look up; he couldn't he would fall to pieces if he did.

"Heero," Relena pulled herself up to be sitting in front of Heero's face.

Instead of saying anything he pulled her into an embrace, while her head rested on his shoulder. The pains were starting to dull down as she stayed next to his warmth.

Nightfall

About an hour later the pains subsided. Her breathing fell to their regular rhythm. He let her fall back onto her pillow so could she sleep.

Pulling himself out of bed, Heero pulled on the pair of pants he had worn the other night. They were wrinkled and cold but he wasn't about to go outside with nothing on. 'At least not tonight,' he smirked over to where Relena lay. Not until she felt more alive than she did at the moment.

Pulling a cotton white shirt over him; he went out of the balcony doors that were on the opposite ajar side to the window he had came through last night.

Without much effort he lifted his wait over the rail, jumping from a long height. He landed on his one foot while his other side on his knee. Getting up as if he just walked out a door to outside, he brushed some of the dirt off of his pant leg.

The black limo sat in the darkness just like the previous night. The street light bounced some of the light of the windshields and onto the street, making light shadows dance on the ground. He knew the man would sit in there forever, if he asked it.

Walking without hesitation to the suspicious vehicle he rapped on the window. The door opened within a second. A tall man with the same black hair and eyes he had the night before, he smirked his confidence in his abilities to judge actions before they happen.

The man slightly taller than Heero mirrored his smirk. "My, don't we have a glow at this lovely hour." With the reaction the man got from Heero, his smirk grew even wider if it were possible.

"Hm…" Heero's head turned towards the vehicle, "Are you ready for transportation?"

The man's eyes hid his amusement with his mission, "Yes, it is and by the way, you have a message from a very belligerent American."

Heero's eyes rolled, "What does he want?" His mind acting on its own, still had to decipher what the hell was the man with the smirk and the American baka up to?

"He said that for you to pull this big of a stunt and not let him know are one thing, but not letting him to be in such a big heist and sending him to another country was just down right wrong." The man definitely was amused with the message; he never did like the other man's big mouth.

"Isn't that a shame." He smirked. The other man returned the smirk.

A light from the balcony came on. Both men gave a look over by the window. A young woman stood dressed, with a bag packed to leave for a long while on her shoulder. She eyed both men.

"Seems your mistress got impatient with you, Heero." Wufei said slyly. Shockingly Heero smirked never looking away from the figure on the balcony.

"Hm, I see she has you wrapped up like a string on her finger." Wufei gave the man a look.

"Mmhm…" Heero absently answered.

Wufei smirked… '_Interesting_.'

"I say she's got some body." He whistled to Heero. Heero nodded.

"I'd sure love to nag her for my own." Heero nodded

"Your hair is on fire." Heero once again nodded.

Wufei laughed. It was almost unrealistic. Heero so absorbed in a woman like that he couldn't focus on anything.

"Heero?" Wufei piped.

"Hm?" Heero's eyebrow shot up. Turning his head he saw a weird satisfied look on the Chinese man's face.

"We have to leave. Get your princess and lets get the hell out of here before we press are luck even further."

Heero agreed. The last thing they needed was to get caught while sneaking the princess out of here.

Now was the time to act…before it was too late.

Tbc


	3. Blood Thicker Ch 3

Blood Thicker 

_Lady Casper_

**R **(Major Lemons)

Tears fell down her face.

_This couldn't be happening. It was a dream._

Her face pushed up from the silk sheets, her mouth opened from a wild scream of pleasure. He drove his tongue inside her, making her head tilt back sharply, her blonde locks flowing around her face, her stomach arched up. Sucking and lathering up her folds with his saliva, he bit lightly on the one lip, tensing her stomach tighter, making its skin shrink, as her body shivered from the fluids starting to pour out. Tasting it with his mouth, he placed sweet butterfly kisses on her vulva. Her skin prickled with goose bumps.

"Do you like this, Relena; do you like the feel of me?" he asked, watching her from under hooded eyes. She nodded quickly; afraid he would stop her from the satisfaction, but she wasn't going to be entirely satisfied until he was inside of her, pumping her until her fluids came around his shaft, making her back curve and her throat scream.

Pushing long cream-skinned legs open more, he hovered above her, looking into her Cerulean eyes. They held a glow to them, and widened as he slowly entered her. She was tight; he almost felt he couldn't get in. Pushing himself in with a little more force, his hands sliding on her smooth legs, he gasped.

He couldn't breath. She was squeezing the life out of his member. His eyes shut, and his face grew flushed; he began to gasp for breath. Opening one eye, he could see blonde streaks plastering her face, beads of sweat trailing down her brow. He looked lower and saw her breasts heaving. He could see her nipples fully erect, and his mouth watered. Leaning down farther, his cock sliding in further, he took one in his mouth. Suckling her, he grazed the nipple with his teeth. His other hand took the breast that was left unattended by his mouth, massaging it, and then groping it in his hand, pulling and pinching the stiff bud.

Her body seemed more alive then he has seen her in years; it arched and tried to slam itself against him. He started to rock back and forth, pushing himself in and out, and driving in harder each time. Her hips moved with his; she met his every thrust. She pushed his hair out of his face absently as he drove into her more.

He could feel her getting close; he rocked harder, wanting to join her at the same time. His back had sweat streaming down, making a shine form on his body. They both glowed in the moonlight that shone through the opened drapes.

Arching up, she hit his pelvis harder, earning a grunt and more speed pressed on her from him. "Heero," she panted, "I'm almost there."

Taking the rest of the adrenaline in his body; he thrust in her once, then twice. Her body lifted, and then eased back on the bed. Her heart racing, she felt his head land on her breast, her chest moving as she tried to ease the crest of her pleasure, getting her breath back. Dark brown clung to her creamy skin.

Cold sweat made them shiver; the wind blew through the balcony window. Pulling the covers up on their naked bodies, Heero kissed her swollen lips. She returned the kiss and felt her eyes start to grow heavy; she allowed the beckoning sleep to take her. Moving his body to the side a bit, he shifted some of his body weight off her slender figure, but didn't pull out of her; he knew she didn't like him leaving her after they made love.

Brushing his calloused hand on her cold skin, he let his finger trail on her cheek, then down her jaw line. He could still see the bite mark he had left a week ago. It was dull, almost matching her skin tone, but it was still visible by the pink tint and the marks his teeth had dug into her. He smiled as she brought her face into his hand, rubbing her cheek against it. She looked so peaceful now; she wasn't any longer fighting for her life. She was breathing as the wind blew in deep smells of the valley to her. She could run, she could walk and she could certainly have sex more now.

He smirked; oh, did they have sex. They made love every night from the moment he took her a week ago. A chill went up his spine. He could remember the death chilling scream escape her lips when she was going through the process of transformation. Her body was toned, and her skin glowed. Her breasts seemed firmer, not that he cared, and her energy almost as great as his. She looked beautiful; she was no longer the dying angel he had to watch suffer and gasp for air.

Now she was alive and awake.

True, considering what they really were, she had died that night, only to be reborn into a creature that lives forever. Forever along side him, into the eternity of their new lives together.

Sleep had Relena under its spell. He moved out of her, and pulled the covers closer to her chest, letting her sleep peacefully. Sliding his legs out from the covers, his feet touching cold hard floor, he picked his body up and stood stretching his back out. A sound of a crack and then release; he let out a sigh of relief. Walking over to the balcony, he stood nude, allowing the cold stream of air to wash over his heated skin. Cold sweat started to drip down his back, on his hips, slowly across his pelvis hitting his leg again and sliding to the marble floor.

Taking a deep breath, the cold air woke him from the haze of lovemaking. He exhaled deeply. Across the ocean where they resided, he could see the moon looking at him, its face staring into his.

The buildings surroundings amazed even him; it felt like they were living on the edge of the world and they were the only two there to share it. It was a shore mansion and in the inside, it felt like an enchanted palace. The interior resembled fairy tale sediments, ivory sheets covered each window, and satin drapes covered the canapé bed he shared with Relena. The outside didn't lack either; it looked like it had come straight from a picture book of a happily ever after castle. Stonewalls covered around the entire place. It gave off an enthralling look that captivated even the most cynical of minds to fall into fantasy.

Vines of roses even traveled up its walls, circling the railings of the balconies.

Ivory and Oleanders trekked up the sides, bushes starting to look like small trees. Protecting their home from intruders, they were beautiful but deadly; any trespasser willing to touch or take a sniff from their power of seduction would fall ill or pass out from their poison. From far away they looked like small pearls shimmering in the night's bathing light.

The smell of the roses on the railings traveled to his nose and, taking a deep breath of it, it soothed his hammering heart. It smelled so much of Relena. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her sleeping soundly. She was safe here, with him now. No one would find them; they could finally be in peace. Remembering, then, the news of her brother stating that anyone who found her would be rewarded, he grimaced. He knew her brother loved her, but he also loved publicity and that was exactly what he wanted from this. He wasn't really looking for her; he was looking for a spotlight in the social world.

Looking back out the window, Heero thought for a while longer. _I wonder if he'll ever hear where we are. Will he come after her and try and lock me up? Will he say I took a minor under the sentence of kidnapping?_ _Even though she was only a few months younger then me..._

Sighing, he walked back over to the side of the bed. He had to be sure their past was forgotten. Pulling open a drawer to a chestnut nightstand that had a gilded handle, he tugged the drawer out more quietly. He wished not to disturb the woman sleeping quietly in bed. Inside a glint shined, he grabbed the metal, pulling it to him. Blood still stained the blade; he had used it earlier that night when he had gone for her, on himself. Slicing a piece of his skin, making crimson ooze from the cut, he had smeared it on his manhood.

His blood now ran through Relena's veins.

It sickened him how he did it, but it was also a traditional ritual that was passed down from breed to breed. Walking over to the balcony window, he looked at the stained glare it gave off, and then threw it into the waves of salt water down below. It was done; he had her, she was his now.

The blade sank to the bottom of the crystal waves, to be forgotten, and never be seen again. Glittering down with the moonlight on its blade, the blood that stained it remained. It would never let the smell or taste of its master be forgotten.

Heero watched as it passed lower and lower into the ocean until it was no longer visible. His eyes transfixed on the passing memory; glazed over and ready to forget the pain he put the woman he loved through in order to save her. Hopefully he did, he hoped to the Gods he didn't really believe in that she was safe now. A pair of slender arms wrapped their way around his waist. He could feel her breasts pushed against his back. Her breath trickled near his ear as she whispered for him to return to bed.

He smirked as her lips latched onto the skin on his neck, and her teeth grazed his sensitive rough skin.

She stood behind him still, and trailed her fingers down to his cock, grabbing it, enticing him to come. His head fell on her small shoulder; chocolate meshed with honey. Her hands pumped him, further enticing him into abandonment. He turned still trapped with her arm around his waist, capturing her pink lips to his. His hand rubbed up her jaw line, feeling her lavender skin under his touch. Her hand moved from his arousal and traveled to his back, wrapping it around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Relena felt hot again; her body was scorching, her skin literally on fire; burning away. Their tongues danced along each other, tying themselves into one and pulling back into two again. Heero let his tongue rub against the corner of her mouth, licking and tickling the sensitive area making her smile. Her hand slid up his back, and lazily trailed back down, finding the heated skin under her fingertips fascinating. Venturing down until she felt his cheek in her hand, she smiled as she gripped it tightly, making him jump in their embrace.

She only laughed in his mouth as they continued to kiss.

"Is that right," he said, cooing to her. She smiled as he pushed both their bodies up against a wall of hard marble, her back against it.

He pulled her weight against his body, pushing her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her mouth, then down on her neck. Swaying her head to the side so he could take what he wanted of her skin, she closed her eyes. His tongue slid down the front of her throat, and then met the markings he had made before. He stopped; she opened her eyes knowing what stopped him. She tightened her hold on his waist, making her heat press up against his pelvis beguiling him to continue.

He took her gesture and let his tongue trail on the marks, licking and sucking them. Grabbing her mound in his hand, he began to rub against her burning center with his cock, making her gasp into the silent night. Her hands tangled into his dark hair, pulling and tugging as he made more pressure on her.

He pushed himself into her, starting to make a rhythm with her thrusts. Eyes staring into the ceiling as he worked his body into hers, Relena could feel pain on her back, but she didn't want him to stop, she didn't want him to stop ever. The hand still resting on his rear squeezed, making him even hotter; he started moving faster, pumping into her more and more. Her blood was racing. Her heart kept beating, slamming into her chest. Adrenaline was running through her veins; it felt like she was going to fall if she looked down.

Heero took his index finger and pressed down on the spot they were joined at, making Relena jump and ram against his hips, wanting to feel more. She could feel her climax coming; she could feel it all pushing into her stomach as she felt she was going to explode. Sweat slid down their bodies, making them slide against each other. Moving faster, Relena felt liquid pour down her thigh.

Kissing her lips, he thrust harder to join her, pulling out until just the swollen head touched. He slammed his body with so much force Relena's back met the wall roughly, but didn't even feel it as she was caught hard in her orgasm. Her legs tightened around his waist. Hot liquid poured down on his shaft; it coating him with her sweet scent. Thrusting again like before, he went over the edge, and his seed shot into her. Her legs, weak and jittery, started to loosen on his waist.

Sagging on the wall, she covered him in butterfly kiss all over his face and down his neck.

Their breathing mingled; their hearts beat at the same time. Their bodies tired and weak, Heero picked Relena up by her hips and walked her back to the bed. Laying her down on the black satin sheets, he lay down beside her and covered both of them. He kissed her cheek, and looked into her eyes as they glowed along with her face.

"You seem to be energetic. I don't think I am ever going to get any sleep with you around." He smirked at her. Slender, small hands pulled his head down to hers, and warm, swollen lips claimed his as hers.

"Who needs sleep?" she murmured seductively into his mouth.

He smiled. Kissing her, he pulled her face to his chest and kissed the top of her head, rubbing his face against her silk strands. Relena cuddled to him, happy he was with her forever. She smiled and fell into a deep sleep with her and her lover making love all night long.

A grimace traced his lips, he knew this wasn't going to last. Her brother would be looking for her, and she would the icon of the public yet again. He placed his lips on her forehead and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I will always protect you. Always." Relena moved closer to him, tangling her legs with his, taking a deep intake of his smell. "Always." He spoke to her sleeping form while he drifted to the dream of them being together forever entangled and becoming one.

Sanc Kingdom: Midnight 

Near a small lantern, a man stood with paper in his hand. Slamming his fist down into the desk he looked to see a pudgy man with an evil smirk at the corner of his lip. He was stout and didn't even come close to his features. His eyes were full of malevolence and they held no such thing as mercy. His own icy blue felt the pain he inflicted on others before. His muscles were nothing, but considering the man that stood next to him with muscles twice the size of his looking straightforward like a soldier, he hired him out using his knowledge against the broad man's ignorance.

Millardo had heard they were after his sister's reward. His eyes transfixed on the knife at the assassin's belt. He had taken their bait, knowing what they were after. They would try and get a lead from him of his sister's whereabouts then capture her and use her for more money in ransom.

Instead of letting them go through with their plans he made sure an assistant hired by he himself followed the bastards in order to find Relena. He wanted his sister back; he didn't even give a damn about the publicity anymore. He heard from a witness saying a man took her; he was said to be about her age with great agility and flexibility. Grimacing, he knew who it was—it was that damn Yuy.

He wasn't surprised if he turned her into what he was. Heero loved her with all his cursed heart; Millardo already knew this. But to take her away from him was by far more selfish then putting her in the spotlight.

The short man slyly stuck his hand out. "So, do we have a deal?"

Millardo eyed the hand before him. He hesitated, looked in the man's eyes seeing the coldness he saw moments before, and felt sick to his stomach. Glancing back, he saw a pretty blonde petite woman sitting with a dog on the beach in an old black and white picture.

"Yes." Millardo gripped the man's hand and shook his agreement to the deal.

The man smirked. "Don't worry, Lord Peacecraft. We will bring your sister back to you safe and sound." He smiled like an alligator waiting to snap its jaws on the trainer's head.

Millardo felt ill; he wanted to vomit as the men walked out his office. Looking back at the picture of his dear little sister, he grabbed it by the frame, and traced her face.

"What have I done?" he asked the whispering wind.

Tbc


	4. Blood Thicker Ch4: Crimson Memories

Title: **Blood Thicker** **Ch. 4** (_Crimson Memories_)

Author: **Lady Casper**

Rated: (Continued **M**)

AN:This is unbetaed. Once I have it betaed I'll place that on here instead. But for now. Enjoy.

Edit: This is a flashback scene where Heero and Relena first meet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of GW. I do own however the plot to this fanfiction.

It was a strange day. There was no sunlight that grazed the morning horizon; clouds remained blocking out the light completely. It was bleak and chilly, towns people ran for their warm homes as the frigid air bit at their skins. Blackness seemed to loom in the air, trying to suffocate the people's lungs. A strange fog started to roll in the small quiet kingdom. Luminous and beautiful the moon shone through the darkness later that night. The streets that looked evil; a sinister presence on the other end; making the feeling of vile creatures crawling up on the arms and legs, nothing but the imagination getting the better of the mind as usual. No, instead the shimmering moon showed nothing more then the pleasure of its shine.

It felt warm, calming, making the soul relax in the night's mysterious ways. A skittish person could enjoy themselves with the watchful moon's protecting shield against harmful plagues that could arise from out of nowhere as they usually did. The cold chill had died down from earlier that morning, its stinging slap only now a playful paw to the face, swished about the trees, making them swing backwards and sideways, like a dance.

His eyes stayed focused, in a trance on his objective. Her small petite body curved around the small horse taxi, her legs stepping out as her foot took to the ground. Blonde shimmering hair flowed about her head as she jumped for the land, a smile across her face. Something was particularly interesting about her to him. Never in his line of work, or for that matter survival had he met someone quite like her. The effect that made his heart leap and his palms sweaty was never accomplished by any other female he met.

What was so special about her?

As she neared to the door, the taxi driver, with salt pepper hair and an old friendly smile, dipped his hat a due, sat back down, and cracked the whip making the horses move again on the gravel road. Waiting for the old man to be out of sight, the young man ducked behind the large stone pillar that stood on the corner of the big white mansion. Still keeping his location clandestine, he peered around, seeing the blonde stand there in front of the door, his brow furrowed. 'What is she doing?'

Reaching for the gold tinted knob, the slim hand hesitated, resting above in the space over the knob, never touching the metal. Stepping a few paces back, she spun on her heel, her blonde tresses flinging along like her blue and off gray skirts did, around her acute face. The smile she flashed the driver of the carriage still remained, but it seemed forced. Her lips were curved, the corners of her mouth lifted, but it didn't reach her eyes at all. The icy blue orbs seemed dull, frozen over, it made his heart ache.

Clutching his black over jacket, he twisted his fingers in the material. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I in pain for Her?' His eyes seemed widened with confusion and he could almost call it fear, but he never really felt that in his entire life, so how could he know what it felt like?

A tear slid down her pale face, sliding down her cheek; to her chin; down under her jaw line. He could feel his fingers itch to wipe that lonely painful tear away into the past for her. Cold Prussian eyes narrowed at the woman, as she walked toward a small wooden bench, sitting under an oak tree, their branches touching the arms of the bench. Pushing her hands under her bottom she slid her fingers down her thighs, flattening her dress and sat down on the cold bench. Elbows fell to her knees as she crouched over her legs, letting more tears slide down her face. Droplets fell from her eyes, hitting the green leaf clovers that covered the ground, soaking in her warm tears.

Wiping away the tears with the back of her palm, she smeared some of the wet liquid on her lips. The stinging sensation on her mouth made her lick her bottom lip, nibbling and biting the taste. Tasting the salt she licked, he could feel his mouth go dry, his hand falling down the side of the stone pillar, he moved slowly closer to the woman. Keeping as quiet as possible, he hoped the pounding of his heart didn't get him caught, the thumping ringing in his ears made it hard enough to walk into the small garden that she was occupying.

Never in his years of hunting had he ever felt this way towards a woman, or any of his prey. Only out for the taste of blood, trying to prove to the Cult, that he was worthy enough to keep alive, he went after the rarest, the prettiest, and the most radiant of women. But never had he come across someone who held him helpless, clutching his chest to breath, making his heart thump in his ears, his palms sweaty and lips dry. Never had a woman had this much of an effect on him. The others were simple. Some were screamers, some were silent screams, while others froze from terror, and or fell for him, letting him take their dying breath away, sucking them dry from the neck; their life's blood.

All the women he had taken, he never let himself feel remorse, it was just a process, a chain of life, he tried to focus on the hunt, his target and nothing more then getting to it without difficulty or failure. This one lonely girl sitting all alone, with no protection, no body guards, not even a simple dagger which he could detect on her to ward of attackers or rapists kept her shielded seemed to be the most difficult of them all.

Pulling her legs up, she curled up in a small ball, hugging her legs to her chest, sobs racking her petite body. The silk designed blue silver dress clung to her body's curves, bringing her slim figure in a tight grasp around her chest. His eyes traveled up her small hands that clung to her ankles then up her legs, slowly creeping up her thighs and waist; stomach, her cleavage hung out by the way she sat, making a nice view for his appetitive eyes.

He could feel his throat close on him, his eyes straining to keep focus on the maiden. It frightened him; making him feel vulnerable. Never had such a feeling crept up behind, blinding him as it took a hold of his mind while captivating his heart. Heart? Did he still have such an imaginative thing?

Never having one, he wasn't sure how it really felt to have dizzy spells, blood boiling, lips becoming dry as his eyes stayed chained to the young blonde before him.

It didn't even occur to him, his hands were already starting to lean toward the direction of her, wanting to hold her, feel her, mend all the sorrows that had caused a river of tears to stream down her face as she buried her face in her knees.

If this were something in a story, he would have been by her side, holding her, kissing her passionately on the rouge lips that quivered from the chilly cold air. But just like everything else his life had never been a fairy tale. He was seized when he was young, never met his parents, nor did he really want to if they could do this to him without a look back of doubt on their faces.

This girl though, sitting there alone and saddened, brought something to stir about him that he never felt before. Anger, hatred, loneliness, they seemed to have been but a small portion of emotion she emitted. She was a complete match to his own feelings.

Tears still pouring, she lifted her head, motioning to the small tousle in the bushes over by the hedges. Her blue eyes widened, a man stooped by the greenery watched her every move, his own dark blue eyes hazed over with something that caused a hard chill to rise up her back.

No scream echoed through the night, no silent prayer that will save her soul from the evil in the darkness. Moving her arms, she unlocked her hands from her ankles, feet now touching the grassy floor.

Her eyes were trained on his, they never faltered when he stood level to level with her. Cold winds shifted the trees; making quiet howls dance around their silence.

His mouth moved to speak but was cut off short by her venture forward. She wasn't scared of him? Words still caught between his lips, he was stunned when she placed herself right in front of him, her eyes boring into his. Her warm hands came up and touched his.

"Who are you?" She whispered. It made him want to kiss her hard on the lips; making whispers of desire lick his lips.

"Just a stranger. A stranger in the dark." He wanted her to kiss him, wanted to let her fingers entangle in his dark russet hair.

Heero could almost feel his knees buckle at the sight of her luscious skin hidden under her garments. It was surprising though when she looked down at where his eyes were trained on. Running her left hand over her bosom she asked a question that seemed to stir his emotions even more. "You want me?"

She lifted her head, showing another tear crystallizing against the pale skin of her face; a smile on her face that reached to her eyes.

"Even though I have suitors chase me all around, all they ever want is the money behind my name. Not the person behind it." They seized eye contact again. "Do you want me for money or pleasure?" She asked the question as if she were referring to choices of beverages.

What did he want her for? She was just his next target nothing more and nothing less and yet there he was standing before her, knowing his presence, unafraid, asking whether or not he wanted her money or her?

"Money is no value to me." His husky voice told her. It didn't matter to him. Money wasn't the objective so much as survival.

She continued to study him, her gaze never wavering. "So then you wish for pleasure from me?" She asked but sounded more like a statement as she became a bit giddy.

He growled narrowing his eyes. "I wish not to bed you. I was not looking for a whore."

The word seemed to hit her eyes like a pain shot through her heart but she refused to look away from him and instead gave him the same look he was showing to her. "I am not a whore just because I ask if you want pleasure from me. A healer is more of my trade."

"There is no healing to be made." Gruffly he tried to step away but only to have her follow his move. "Why would I need you?"

She smirked, "If you were here to merely kill me then you would have done so before I even sat on that bench under the tree. Instead you watched me, why?" Her eyes flashed of curiosity but had a slight look of seduction that had him more than feeling, aroused.

"I…don't know." Why didn't he just kill her then and there? And for the better part she knew he was there, waiting to attack. "You knew I was there and didn't run away? Why? Don't you fear for your life of me?" The woman merely smiled and walked back over to the bench.

"Why should I be?" She asked, pulling her skirts under her legs but this time sat in front of the bench, letting the clovers which tasted her salt kisses flow underneath of her.

"I'm a killer." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

She smiled leaning her back against the cold bench. "You may have blood stained hands but your eyes tell me something quite the opposite."

He froze. "Blood from other's run through my veins. People's lives have been cut off by a switch of my wrist. How can you not be afraid of that?"

The woman lightly shrugged and looked up under her lashes at him. "Because I see a kind heart through your eyes."

Was this woman insane? He just spoke of killing people, saying it without remorse and yet she speaks as though he were a saint. Why?

"You wish to do die, is that it?" He watched as she let a smile cross her lips; the long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder when she looked at him

"What makes you think I want to die." She didn't really ask as she crisscrossed her fingers with their pair.

She must be an enigma, sent by the Clan to throw him off guard. That was it, there was no way a woman so delicate and fragile would be so timid against him. He walked the stretched distance that was between he and the maiden and knelt down on one knee. His eyes tried to remain impassive but her sweet angelic face continued to look deeper into the crystal blue orbs; trying to find a soul that had long been condemned.

Sitting on the ground, she shifted her position to let him sit beside her. He never moved from his bent knee.

The man wanted answers and she knew that he wasn't expecting this from a woman just by the look that kept crossing his face.

She raised her small yet long delicate fingers and touched the slight gruff on his face. The murder blinked back in a bit of alarm from the sudden contact with her. What was she doing?

"Once, I had the perfect family. We loved each other all equally. Never once had we ever thought badly of the other without feeling regret." The small smile that had been etched on my face soon faded. "But nothing lasts forever. I was only two years old when my father fell ill. Many people worried over the King's illness and many rumors flooded the kingdom." Sadness fell through the façade of the girl he saw at the door way, hesitant of walking in with another fake smile.

Pulling her hand that rested on his face, she grabbed her arm, like she had been burned by something sinister. He didn't like that look on her face at all; it reminded him too much of his own.

"My…mother was the one who had given me the gift of healing." She glanced up to him under her heavy lashes, waiting for him to lean over and hold her, he didn't. "When my father fell ill…my mother went to him, frightened to death of loosing him. It seemed it was a virus that attacked his heart and he was becoming weaker by the moments that passed." A thin line glistened under her eyes.

"She didn't know how much it would take out of her. All she knew was that she wanted to save him. Save the one she loved so much. So, one night when the moon was full, the doctors had told my mother he wouldn't make it through the night. That was when she made her decision, at the stroke of midnight, she entered his chamber and used her healing powers. Little did she know, it would take almost all her strength to fight it off. It seemed to calculated as if someone had purposely fed the virus to him. It wore my mother's life out." The young girl's shoulders started to shake, he could hear the small gasps for air and before he knew it, he had reached over and huddled her to his chest.

"The moon had risen and my mother had been freed from the pain she had suffered after healing my father." Her fingers wrapped around his forearm, the sobs never ceasing.

"He soon died after, not from a virus, but from heartache of loosing his one true love."

The man clothed in black continued to hold onto the fragile maiden, who he know knew her as a princess. Scared and alone, he was surprised to find the same emotion uprising in his own chest.

He petted her, like a young child would have been after a nightmare, running down his calloused hand through the long golden silk hair as she continued to hold onto him for comfort.

He was once again surprised by this maiden. The one, who did not fear him, did not scream and didn't fall for lust.

The one who shared the same emptiness as he did which was hidden under a façade of a frown and smile.

Tbc...


	5. Blood Thicker Ch 5: Promises of Tomorrow

**Blood Thicker**

Chapter 5: _Promises of Tomorrow_

AN: Yep. Another chapter done Hope you enjoy.

_**M+ Lemon Warning**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. They are just loads of fun to mess with. _**

* * *

With the last ounce of strength she pushed herself up bringing him inside her; bringing yet another orgasm that night. Her mouth echoed an 'O' as her fingers found themselves clenching the silver blonde hair in between slim fingers. Her legs were locked around his waist; tightening even more as she peaked to the edge. Gasping for air, he bent his back upward, arching almost completely off the bed. 

Raspy breaths shacked along his throat; he could hear her gasping for her own breaths. Pearl shaped droplets of sweat, produced on her pale white skin, making her glow in the late room's dim soft light.

Moonlight poured into the room, as the two bodies slowly lost the heated passion of the dark.

Taking in all the breath she could at a time, she quietly asked the night's cold crisp air.

"Tell me, are you still thinking about what you've done?" The feminine voice held nothing but concern.

He didn't answer for a few moments, contemplating on the question, on his actions.

"Yes, and yet no. I want my sister found but I don't think those gruesome looking men are the right ones to do such a delicate task. If I want my little sister found unharmed, I need to do this myself." He placed his forehead against her shoulder as another spasm of muscles over worked ran down his side.

"So you're going after her then." She stated as she ran her long fingernails against his scalp, brushing away his anxieties as he started to fall into a state of relaxation.

"It's my only choice. If it will keep Relena breathing another day then so be it." He fell silent, lost in his thoughts as the woman he loved continued to indulge him with the ministrations she repeated across his head.

The quietness stifled even him, it was odd and un-calming.

"Zechs?"

"Hm?"

"Do you truly believe that this person, that has taken Relena…do you think she went willfully with him?"

"He isn't human."

"But still."

Zechs' eyes opened suddenly, the dark crystals of light glazing over with fury. "He is NOT human. Relena would never ever go with something that walks this Earth as a demon."

Noin didn't say much of anything after that. Soon Zechs calmed himself down but slept on his side, facing away from Noin. She knew why. He wasn't mad at her for asking such a question. The man was spewing in his own resentment for the 'demon' that killed both his parents. There were only a few clues, no real cold hard evidence to back up the parable of a demon killing King and Queen Peacecraft. Bordering truth and fiction, Relena was his only savior, angel from his past. Noin was his future, his angel for his present.

Closing her cobalt eyes, Noin let sleep fall upon her as she cuddled the warm sheets against her naked form; her only comfort for the night.

It was dark, telling him that it was still night. Pulling his body up slowly, as not to wake up the beautiful red head that slept next to him, Quatre ran a hand through his hair.

It had been a stressful night. Being told that his best friend was planning to steal the Princess of the Peace Kingdom was something of a rude awakening. At first he couldn't register the reason why, but soon, the Princess and the woman Heero kept meeting to see were placed together and without a second thought, Quatre knew they were one in the same.

Now the old King's daughter was very well his mate by the moon's rising. Quatre never had any hesitation against Heero's ability to mate as quickly as he took her. His alpha male, truly was a showing of another side of Heero. Rubbing his temples a bit, Quatre wondered why her.

Sure, from what he had seen the Princess was a beauty, but he was aware of an illness this Princess had. What it was however Quatre was not knowledgeable of. Possibly the same illness that killed the King and Queen.

The soft murmur coming from the sleeping woman caused Quatre to glance backward. Her face was angelic, her lips full and pink, the long red brunette curls curved around her face. The woman named Catherine was indeed his angel of mercy. Without her, he would be lost…much like his friend, Heero was before he met Relena.

The young woman tossed on her side, nightmares haunting her mind yet again, relentlessly trying to drag her down with them. Placing his warm soft hand against the side of her face, Quatre comforted her, chasing away the pain that still haunted her from her past.

"It's okay. Sssh…there is nothing to fear, I'm here to protect you." He whispered against her ear, the soft words filling her psyche and warming her heart.

Catherine ceased to move with terror; instead she sighed and fell back to the sweet slumbering. He continued; petting her long crimson strands from her face as she humbly took his comfort to dream world with her.

Then again…maybe he could understand Heero's actions.

Kissing her pale cheek softly, Quatre moved his body so he lay up against her back, draping his one arm over her waist as his other slid under her neck. He closed his eyes as he let her smell, jasmine and lavender, lull him to sleep as well.

A chill spilled about in the room; another nightmare attacked her.

It felt like a tremble beneath her feet. When she tried to move another would knock her off balance making her forget to move in order to try to steady herself. Fountains of waters poured on each side, the crystal clear bathed her up to a waist length pool. Rose petals blossomed from thin air, polluting the waters surrounding her.

Lost and disoriented, she stepped forward again only to be back where she started due to the tremors below.

"Hello?" The voice lifted but that was all she could make out. It was no surprise; her voice was always missing inside her dreams. Being different would have been more of surprise if her voice drifted high above, bouncing off walls with the hoarse whispers she was trying to usher past her pale lips.

The water continued to grow as did the amount of petals forming around her being, she shivered.

Without thinking of the tremors, another footstep sent her backwards, this time she lost all balance and fell into the depths of the shallow waters.

A rush of water overlapped her body, nipping with its cold crisp sting to her skin causing goose bumps to rise. The eerie sound of water closing her hearing made her shudder. Everything was dark, she could hardly see anything.

The heavy lids of pain and sadness weighed too much, pressing them closed from the world.

No air, not a breath escaped the pale lips.

Everything fell silent.

Darkness consumed, as the rose petals danced about the fallen form.

The man stood above the lantern, reading along the lines of "payment" and of course read underneath his share of that "payment" when a stubby hand smacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot what are you doing up so damn late? We have work to do early in the morning." A man, with only bits of hair growing on the sides of his head, hollered at the giant.

"I just wanted to know how much I getting, Larry." Ronnie rubbed his head, trying to ebb the pain shooting from where it was slapped.

Larry scoffed, "Like you know how to count, you moron." Snatching the small bit of paper Ronnie had been reading over, Larry folded and stuck it in his back pocket hastily.

"I know how to read!" Ronnie towered over the short pudgy man with a glare.

The shorter man laughed and grabbed the lantern. "Whatever you say. Now get to sleep we have a job to do in the morning."

Ronnie nodded hesitantly making Larry grow angry. "You forgot what were supposed to be doing didn't you."

The man nodded, fiddling with his thumbs as he waited for his punishment for forgetting yet again.

Larry just sighed and plopped his bum on the ground, pulling up his blanket over his chest. "Dumbass."

"LARRY!"

Ronnie jumped up and down, using his hands like they were two blades, swinging them around, knocking and cutting down anything they hit. "Tell me again!"

It was one of the things Larry hated. Ronnie wasn't a gentle person everyone pegged him as just for being a bit slower than the rest. The man had a short temper and two powerful arms that could kill 5 men in one swing.

"Fine." Larry sat up, rubbing the gruff on his chin. "Tomorrow morning…we're going to go and…Ronnie! Sit Down!" The ogre of a man plopped down next to him and waited for him to continue.

He sighed before continuing. "As I was saying. We're going to the mansion in the morning to go and kill that man who took the princess."

"The Princess." Ronnie shivered, a yellow grin showing off as he started to pet himself.

Larry watched him skeptically, not sure if he should continue. "Yeah, the princess. Don't you go touching her you understand?"

Being told not to touch an angel seemed to strike a nerve as the man grew infuriated. "I can touch who ever the hell I want! If I want to touch this stupid princess then I will." Standing up, he walked toward his side of the camp and fell like a stone to the ground, slumbering off to sleep.

'Damn, just what I need. Why did I have to partner up with him?'

Sleep soon beckoned him as well and he found himself falling away from any thoughts.

"Heero do you have to go?" Relena scooted up against his body, trying to persuade him to stay with her warmth against him.

He smiled, closing off her words with his lips. The maiden's eyes fluttered shut as her arms came around and wrapped themselves around his neck.

"You know I have to." Heero said as his words were muffled against her lips. Without warning, her leg intertwined with his, trapping him where he was; against her.

"Relena," the warning tone, but the woman didn't take the heed.

Instead, her fingers filed through his soft dark locks as her lips crushed down on his again, capturing his breath away.

"Relena, I'll just be back in a second." Sighing, she untangled her fingers from his hair and pulled back so he was free to leave.

"Fine."

"Thank you." His lips touched hers before he pulled away but not without running his hands on her body.

Heero left the room for what felt like eternity as her body hummed for his return.

_Relena…_

The soft voice spooked her making her jump straight from her bed.

"Hello?"

_Relena…it's me…_

"C-Catherine?"

_You're in great danger._

"I am? How, Heero is with me…wait you don't mean him do you?"

_No. Your brother has sent out two mercenaries. They will kill Heero, Relena. They will kill him in cold blood. Be careful, please. _

The maiden's heart skipped a few beats of hearing about her husband's death. "No. No, this can't be Catherine. Tell me this isn't the future."

_Just be careful. Do not let him leave your side. If you do that, he shall be safe for the time being. _

"Time being? Are you telling me he will eventually be killed?" The warm blanket that she hadn't noticed she wrapped around herself seemed to not hold any of the chill out that went through her body.

_Relena, neither of you are safe until the time has changed. Until then, just keep each other near you, at all costs. I'll do all I can my friend._

Without so much as a word of parting her best friend of many years lost the connection and Relena was left with silence; alone as the words shuffled through her mind.

Dead; her Heero?

No.

Pulling herself up from the bed, Relena took off from the bedroom and went to find her beloved when she ran smack into a hard muscled chest. Rubbing her face she nearly panicked herself into a heart attack until Heero's soothing voice reached her ears and her body slowly settled down.

"Heero! Please, don't leave me." Relena's hands came around his waist and she clutched him tightly to her body, fearing the worst would pull them away from one another. "Please, oh God please!" Her tears melted into his shirt and he couldn't help but hold her tightly.

Feeling so frail, so small, so delicate. Heero kissed her forehead and told her that he wouldn't as he ushered her to sleep. She did so while still holding on to him. She would never let go, not when she finally was able to be with him.

Then something, cold and sharp hit her heart.

_Millardo…please._

The man sat back lightly as he drank the saccharine wine in his glass as he watched in amusement as the pawns continued to fall into his play.

So gullible. So innocent. So deliciously enticing.

He wanted to laugh at such the sight being played before him, just by doing small things. Killing the King and Queen was the only real big move, but his favorite of course was the Princess and Prince of the Night falling for one another. At the moment, he was almost certain they had finally become one.

A wicked smile crossed the sinister face. Indeed, this would be quite interesting.

Tbc…


	6. BT Ch 6: The Light Shifts To Dark

**Author: Lady Casper**

**Rated: PG-13 (Beware this will be a heated story line in the Lemon department . just warning)**

**AN: Sorry this took longer than expected. But I finally managed to pump this puppy out before NaNo took over my soul this month. Enjoy and hopefully another will be in its wake soon. **

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**The Light Shifts To Dark**

It had been a few days since they departed from the Sanc Palace. Taking some time on the side to rest and eat didn't seem to matter to Larry though ever since the Princess was mentioned to him, he'd been eager to walk faster and never seemed the need to release himself in the woods.

Ronnie just hoped he wouldn't have to fight the man on his own if he did anything to hurt the princess. Not only would Millardo, her brother come after them, but he as a human couldn't help but protect the precious girl from the hideous man sitting across from him as he gobbled up another helping of breakfast.

"Let's get a move on," Ronnie said as he brushed the debris of his food off his lap. Larry didn't need anything else to be told. Standing up, he swallowed the rest of his food in one gulp before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and shuffling over to grab his pack. Ronnie couldn't help but grimace at the sudden obedience the ogre was giving him. He just hoped his Glock still worked on men like him. If he had a good sense of what the man was thinking, the Princess would be in more danger being with the glut then the man who kidnapped her.

He had to think of something to do in case of having to face his partner in this set up.

He just didn't know what exactly.

* * *

It had taken the whole night long to quiet the princess from sobbing. Even now as Heero held her close to his chest, he could feel the falter in every other breath she took. His mind ran through a million scenarios as to what could have troubled her so much. She had rambled on to him about his death. About if she left his side, he would die. None of it made any sense to him, but the look on her face that tore his heart open was enough for him to remain at her side for the rest of the night.

Asking her questions about her dream or whatever she called it would come in the morning once she had a good night sleep and food in her belly.

Running his hand down said belly made fluttering eyes open to see him looking deep in thought.

"Heero," Relena murmured, rubbing her legs closer to his as her back arched her bosom into his chest, making him lightly growl in arousal. Even though she was still half a sleep, she seemed to have the magic touch to awaken all of his needs at once.

Kissing her gingerly on her lips, he pressed his palm flat against her stomach and smoothed it down. Fingertips lightly brushed lower toward her nether lips when something caught him off guard. A faint, yet definite beat brushed across his hand that now shook. It couldn't be.

Relena felt his hand stop its wonderful treatment of her body and frowned. Opening her eyes she saw that his were still looking down at her body. "Heero? What's the matter?"

Slowly, Heero's head turned to look at her. What she saw in his eyes nearly made her gasp. There were small bits of tears lingering at the base of his eyes. One small droplet slid from his blue crystal orb and trailed down to meet against her stomach.

"Heero," She rushed, sitting up and holding him closely to her heart. What startled him?

"Heero, are you alright?"

Silence was her only answer as Heero remained in a stupefied state.

"Heero, you're scaring me."

"You should rest." Was a lonely whisper before he pushed his body against her and made her fall to the mattress. Using his one hand, he pulled the comforter over their bodies and ran his hand over her stomach again as he lulled the princess back to sleep. As much as she didn't wish to sleep until she found what was wrong with her husband, she still needed her rest.

Her eyes fell closed as her mind demanded they remain open and before she knew it, everything turned black.

Heero continued to pet her stomach until he too fell asleep from exhaustion. Neither let the other go and kept their bodies close no matter what.

* * *

A young woman sat at a circular table in the center of a large room. Crystals poured from the sides of fountains, while gems and jewels hung from the walls.

Blonde curls fell down to her chair's perch while a long flowing white dress gracefully sat nicely around her curves. Her blue eyes shown through as her fingers touched the sapphire gem in her black choker.

The petite woman's lips curled in a soft grin as her eyes fell upon a sleeping couple through the crystal ball that sat on the table. Mist circled about the couple's image like a storm was rolling along the glass globe. Blonde hair tangled with ruff dark chocolate as the two slept in a peaceful sleep. The look of distort on the man's face though was what seemed to make the woman smile. Though, finally the two had united and wed under the law of his kind, the man never thought that even though he turned the princess to his heritage, she still had the blood of a Peacecraft. With that, many miracles and possibilities could happen with just a simple twist of fate.

The hand that was placed against the young princess's stomach made her eyes warm to the sight of the couple. They truly had come from losing everything to finding each other, as it should be. She only wished she could grant them this loving moment to last forever. Yet she knew the truth, that hell would be coming after them and then whatever else didn't like the two together. Many were afraid of their joining. What would their union bring about in the future or even the present…?

Kissing the tips of her two fingertips, she placed them against the cool glass as two sad blue eyes watched the two sleeping peacefully. The future Queen of the Earth and King of the Supernatural race had much to walk through before those roles would become them.

"Sleep soundly my children," she whispered before the picture of the young couple started to mist over until completely fading into pitch black. "I will watch over you for as long as my power will allow."

The choker's gem that sat at her neckline glowed like a fire lining around the center, spreading toward the outer rim before disappearing from her neck.

* * *

The smell of magic was heavy in the air; the intoxicating allure of potion mingled with the scent of a woman he had met eons ago. His eyes fell upon a medallion that sat about a red wood desk table top as the dimming light flickered across its golden shell.

"So she wishes to save them from me," he asked as took another sip of brandy from his glass that stood almost completely empty. Fingering the top of the closed medallion's cover, his mind raced with the face of which belonged to a young woman with slender shoulders that always had tumbling blonde hair across petite shoulders.

"My fair sweet, soon you'll be with me again. Together we will rid ourselves of the painful way the human's decay this world." A smile lifted at the corner of his lips. "Together we will bring about a new age."

Placing the glass down on the table, he swept a nostalgic trace over the golden trinket with his fore fingertip as his eyes hazed over in pain. "Soon, just wait for me."

The swift sound of a hand connecting to the oak door that sealed himself from the rest of the world surrounded him inside his office before he replied in a deep tone to 'enter.'

Letting herself in, a young woman with short dark hair entered with a silver tray. Lined up in order were different sized pills and caplets.

"Sir, it's time."

Giving a menacing look to the tray as though it carried a virus that would ensnare his heart and bring him to the door's of Hades; he quickly snatched them up and swallowed without ever touching the glass of water that sat on the same tray.

"Leave," he dismissed the maid before turning toward the long foyer window that sat behind his desk.

Yes, soon it would be time for him to collect his prize, destroy the world and then rid himself of the infection that ate away at his body. A mortal life like this was not what he expected and he planned to return to his old more suitable life.

The life of a god.

* * *

Relena could feel a sense of warmth cross her neck making her eyes flutter open. The sunlight poured into the room as she felt the weight at her midsection move slightly. A smile spread across her lips as she saw dark chocolate hair sway into her husband's eyes.

"Heero." She whispered lovingly as her fingers touched his forehead. The warmth around her neck continued, pecking at her curiosity to the point she had to pull away from Heero's face to touch her neck. She had felt something wrapped around her whole shortly before she had awoken. Touching her neck, Relena was surprised to find no skin to meet her touch but a hard crystal instead. Looking down, she saw the amber light like fire under her touch.

"Where did this come from?"

Her mind swam with the last night and she didn't recall Heero ever putting this on her or even her own hands touching it. But for some unbeknownst reason, she felt familiar with its texture, the warmth that illuminated from the sphere in the center.

Frowning, Relena fingered the circle until her finger snagged at the edge, pricking her finger. Only a single droplet of blood came from the tip. Relena pulled her finger back to examine it when the crimson droplet slipped down onto the choker. The amber stone glowed, the blood seeping into the crystal before there was nothing left.

Now that seemed to get at her. Relena was so lost in the necklace and the blood; she never noticed her husband's eyes watching her. He had seen the droplet of blood dissipate from the crystal and the confused look on Relena's angelic face.

Relena nearly squeaked when his hand covered hers before dragging her finger over to his eyes. His lips touched her finger, kissing it tenderly before smiling up at his beautiful wife.

"It's alright. Something tells me that stone only means to protect you." He knew a little of protection pendants and crystal globes that had a circle of magic around a person to keep evil away from them. This one seemed the same and yet different. He'd never spotted a pagan or even a witch wearing one such like that.

The princess smiled sweetly as she leaned down to place a kiss against his smirking ones.

"I'm glad one of us knows what it is."

"I don't."

Relena frowned, pulling herself upright. "Then how do you know it's for protection?"

Heero smirked. "I just do." Soon he would be hearing about how that wasn't a good enough answer, but the smile across her lips that seemed to magically appear told him that that wouldn't be happening.

"I trust you then."

That stunned him a little.

"So tell me what was with you last night? You seemed so tense." Relena started playing with his locks as she watched a torrent of pain flash through his eyes. "Heero, please…don't leave me out in the dark."

"Relena…you…you're…how do I put this?" He frowned, sitting up so his back faced toward their bedroom door. His hands twisted into one another, turning red then white by the lack of circulation from his constant squeezing.

"Heero…"

"Relena you're pr-" Before his lips could stumble over the word, Heero suddenly went silent as his eyes shifted quickly to the left.

"Heero what's the matter?" Relena went to place her hand on his but he stilled her with just a swift motion of his hand to halt her in the action.

"Ssh." Heero moved toward the bedroom door and looked outside of it.

"Heero," Relena whispered nervously. Something didn't feel right and the necklace was starting to burn against her skin as she shifted to move toward her husband's back.

"Stay."

"Tell me what's go-"

"Someone is coming." Was all he replied back.

Relena's heart faltered.

Coming? Her brother? Or worse?

**TBC...**


	7. BT Ch7: Shelter from the Storm

**Shelter from the Storm**

Chapter Seven of Blood Thicker

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

AN: I didn't forget! Honest! Okay, here is another chapter. And yes, another citrusy scene Have fun!

* * *

The air felt dry as Relena took in another deep breath when Heero disappeared into yet another room of their mansion. Every time she watched his receding body disappear into the darkness, her heart felt every word her friend had told about his demise. She had to hold herself from chasing after him quite a few times before realizing, she couldn't do much to help him. If anything, she'd be in his way.

Sighing a disgruntle sound; Heero emerged out of the room with a strange look on his face. He hadn't found anything and it was that that made him worry more than finding something. If they didn't even know who was after them, then how were they to defend themselves?

A chill blew across her arms and she couldn't help but shudder as she rubbed them, trying at a futile attempt of ridding herself of it. It didn't matter. There was no draft. It was the image of her dead husband in a pool of blood; that made the shivers feel like knives coursing through her skin.

"Come on; let's return to the bed chambers, you're starting to shiver." Heero said softly as his hand pressed on the small of her back, ushering her toward their room. Relena didn't reply and merely followed. The warmth of his hand soaking into her body felt like the sun warming her soul. This man could not die. This man who loved her so much as she did him, didn't deserve to die. She would make sure of it, even if she had to place herself in front of the tip of the blade that sought his blood.

She would die to protect him.

"Relena?" The sound of his gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts to find two blue orbs focusing in on her with concern.

"I'm fine." Smiling to reassure him of her statement she leaned her body up against his. His warmth was her antidote for anything bad or wrong in the world. She felt at peace with him.

Kissing the top of her forehead, Heero smirked at his queen. She was some kind of angel. With just a small smile, his world seemed to lighten the load of his shoulders. But he knew they were not safe. Even with the choker Relena received while they slept, he knew that would not hold back the real danger that awaited them. His eyes glazed over at the thought of losing her and he quickly shook the thought from his mind.

If something were to happen to Relena, he would be nothing. The blood in his veins would evaporate into nothing but ash and his heart that she brought to life would stop beating. He would die without her. Especially now, in her condition, there was more to lose than just their love but what had been created by it.

Relena fell into the bed with a huff as she pulled his body down on top of her small framed one.

Their lips brushed against one another as Relena's knee brushed against Heero' groin, making him growl low. Her light giggling seemed to add to her beauty as Relena brought his lips down to her neck and urged him to make her his again. Heero didn't question her need for it and granted her request as his teeth sunk into her skin before nibbling down to her breasts. Her head fell back as he continued his path. It felt so good to feel his mouth on her waiting body.

Then there was a loss of warmth, he had pulled away.

"Relena, we should sleep." Relena's eyes must have bugged out at hearing this clearly when she knew he was turned on just as much as she because he started to chuckle. "I know, but this isn't the time to be doing this. We need as much rest as possible." He wasn't sure yet to tell her that she really did need it for other reasons other than that they hadn't slept that much the passing night.

Blue eyes cast downward to the apex of Heero's thighs to find he was still hard. "But can I at least help you out with," she motioned her finger toward the appendage that seemed like it was saluting her, "that?"

Heero's eyes looked down to where hers were and blushed a bit. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from snickering as he seemed to become awkwardly uneasy. "Come on Heero, I'm you're wife now. I can help you with all your issues." Dark lusting eyes cast down toward his hardened member and Heero had to gulp back a moan just from the look of passion reflecting in those orbs of hers. As if he could grow any harder, her hands swiftly took him and was in the process of freeing him from his breaches when he had found his vocabulary and halted her.

"Relena, that isn't necessary." Relena's eyes washed over with a look of modesty and pulled away.

"But…Heero I want to help you. I love you and I want to show you." The man grunted when he felt two petite hands circle around his head. Air seemed to be long gone as her lips came over him and engulfed his shaft into her warm wet mouth.

Gripping long strands of blonde between his hands, he tried not rush his hips up in a violent thrust. She was doing this to show him she loved him. The last thing he needed to do was choke her with his cock in her throat. He grimaced.

Two fingers started to stroke his scrotum as her other hand wrapped itself around the base of his shaft. And then it happened, something that Heero hadn't expected. She nipped at the head and then slipped all of him into her mouth. Stroking his balls lovingly, she started to pull him out before slipping him back into her mouth quickly.

He panted hard. Drops of anticipation and control slipped from his forehead and down his chest, dampening his shirt. It felt too good and Heero wasn't sure how much more he could take before he released.

There was no way he was going to cum in her mouth. He'd end up losing something much more important than a bit of ecstasy if it came down to that.

But as he neared the peak of his climax, Relena settled herself on her knees and raked her teeth up his shaft before slipping it back in. It was his breaking point and as he tried to rip out from her, she firmly held him in and swallowed his seed.

It was warm and salty but she couldn't taste most of it as it slipped past her taste buds and down her throat. Releasing him, she glanced up to see Heero's eyes closed tightly as his hands squeezed in her hair. A smile lifted at the corners of her lips. It was a beautiful sight. She had made him feel that bliss that washed over and taken him to a place of paradise as he'd done for her so many times now even with just a simple touch of his hand against her skin.

Licking her lips, she watched as Heero shuddered and then fell on top of her, making her squeak as their bodies collided. Before she could say or even breathe his lips crashed onto hers passionately and invaded her mouth. Moaning, her fingers raked the back of his shoulders as he battled her tongue for dominance. He could taste himself in her mouth and found he liked it when mixed with hers. Like the swelling in his cock once again, his pride tripled in that. This woman was sent to him from heaven; it was the only answer to all looming questions.

Her tongue caressed his and then tangoed as her arms swam around his waist.

She could feel the pressing of his second hard on and moaned. "I guess then it will have to be dealt with now." The mocking expression of Heero was plastered on her face as she tried not to start giggling again. What was making her so giddy anyway? But as her eyes landed on Heero losing his clothing and then attacking hers, she soon realized that there was one major reason why and it was currently attacking her hardened nipples which were some what sore already.

Sighing, Relena ran her fingers through cold brunette hair as she felt herself become wet with desire. The desire that stirred and flamed for the touch of a man who kissed her gently but roughly, the man who held her softly yet kept her tightly to his chest. This man that caused so many emotions to rise up in a flood of on assault of passion, and he was all hers.

The sudden thrust of something rock hard into her core sent her mind into nothing but pure bliss.

This man was definitely something else…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, they had stopped to rest but decided against it considering they were too close to the mansion to get a good night's rest without a shadow startling them awake every moment.

Ronnie sat at the edge of a river near the residence and cleaned his hands quickly and finished his calculations. Larry was busy hacking away at a tree, which he said was to stop him from dying of boredom. However he spoke of, Ronnie watched on as he butchered the tree alive and shuddered at the thought of it being a human. Was it possible he hacked away with experience of doing it to a human being? He dared not to ask in mortified fear of finding out the hard way.

Instead, he was working on what he could do at this range of the place while still laying low. Though it may have been a mansion, it was still close enough for any non-human to hear. Especially with the one they were dealing with, it was likely if they moved a few yards closer, the jig would have been up.

Larry panted with a gleeful smile across his mug as though he were pleased with destroying something alive.

Something in the short man's gut told him, this was not going to a pretty mission to view. Just to be safe, he made sure his gun was unlocked and ready to use on his partner the night Larry seemed to stir by the mention of Relena. Even though he was ordered to hunt down and return the princess, there wasn't a chance he'd let a beast like Larry touch someone, let alone someone so pure like the princess.

He'd just hoped that he didn't have to kill anyone. Doing odd jobs and illegal things was one thing, but he was no murderer.

The sound of the wood shattering stopped making Ronnie turn to find Larry walking off a few yards away to relieve himself. Turning around, he looked down at the map he'd been given by Millardo and made his decision. They would have to wait until sun set to make their move.

"Are we goin now?" Larry asked over his shoulder as he shook himself before zipping up his pants and turning to the plump little man he'd followed for nearly three months now.

"Not yet. You'll just have to wait until-" Larry cut him off before he could finish as he connected his fist into another victimized tree.

"I'm tired of waiting! That's all you say, wait. Well I want to get the princess now."

"You're not getting the princess!" Ronnie spat back as he stood up quickly, his hand instinctively going to the hilt of his gun under his jacket.

He was no fool. The ogre charged, he planned on firing, murdering or not.

"But I want her." Larry simply said some what sadly before turning a yellow grin toward his partner, making him almost sick to his stomach. "And what I want I get, just like I said."

The man was delusional.

"You know her brother would have you're head along with her captor."

"I KILL HIM!"

"Him?"

"I'll kill that man who took her. And her brother if he tries to take her away from me."

"What if she doesn't want you?" Ronnie asked hesitantly, his grip on the gun growing tighter by the second.

"I'll make her want me."

Ronnie shook his head. "You can't make her want you."

Larry started to shake with rage. "She'll want me or I'll snap her pretty small neck!"

Sweat pealed out of his forehead as a lone digit went to reach for the trigger. But just as he was about to pull out the gun, he was surprised when Larry plopped down like a child and started to pout.

This man was insane. Sick in the head, Ronnie thought as Larry pounded his fist into the ground like a child.

Loosening his grip on his gun, he pulled his hand out from his jacket and went back to looking at his map. It seemed there was going to have to be a death involved. If anything from what Millardo had spoken to him about the captor being, it was that he was overly protective of the princess. He almost wished that man would kill Larry instead of him doing it.

Bloodshed was something he never did like; the blood of his mother as she died was enough to seal his fate.

No more blood needed to be shed. But to protect an innocent woman from someone like the man before him, he knew there was no other way around it.

He just hoped the girl didn't become the fatal flaw in his plan. God, he didn't wish that.

It would be his mother all over again in his eyes. The image of blood and shaking hands of his child self crossed his mind and he had to shake his head to rid himself of the image.

No he wouldn't allow another woman dying by selfish, disturbed human being's hands.

He wouldn't…would he?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of horses' hooves clacking against the cold wet cement outside became a rhythm inside his mind. Though his eyes were closed, he could picture the room as it stood. The door was closed, cutting out all light except for the window to the left that poured in streams of moonlight. He could hear the soft breathing of his beloved beside him and feel her feet tangle with his beneath the sheets.

The peaceful smile that played across her angelic features, she cuddled closer to him. She was precious to him, more than anything. But the fact of it was he had something else to protect, someone delicate and just as angelic as she. His little sister who was now in the hands of a demon, someone who never wished the girl harm still all the same, he'd taken her.

Against her will or not, he didn't even have the decency to approach him and ask for the young woman's hand nor did he declare a battle against him. He simply bypassed him and thought a man born of royalty will sit, and just twiddle his thumbs as his sister disappeared into the night.

"You wouldn't have given her to him even if he asked," the sweet nectar of all that was good in life called to him and he turned to find her smiling from her pillow. "Don't think that I don't know what goes on that mind of yours Millardo because there is no other that could, you said it yourself that night of our marriage." Sighing, Millardo rolled his palm through drifting tresses of platinum blonde that was falling into his eyes. She was right after all, and he had nothing to say to that.

"He won't hurt her even if he didn't approach you about his intentions," Her voice drifted with drowsiness making guilt hit him for waking her up tonight, like he'd done for the passing nights since Relena disappearance.

"Lu-" She stopped his apology with the touch of her index finger against his lips. He loved the feel of her fingers touching him. Kissing her finger like it was beauty itself; he caught the lift in her voice.

"Sssh, it's alright. Just lie down with me and that will be enough to make amends with me," whispering into his ear like a cherish cat purring the promise of heavenly divine in his mind, he couldn't help but moan his satisfaction with her words. They fell both into each others embrace, their bodies mingling as he placed kisses along her neckline.

Fire ensued beneath their skin and soon all thoughts were lost within the mingling of fiery kisses and blazing touches against one another. Placing himself above his woman, the head of his arousal slipped passed her folds, making her buck her hips up to meet his finally, moaning as he filled her completely.

Soft winds blew from the outside and coasted along their sweat stricken bodies, cooling the heated skin of ardor.

"Please, just listen to me" Noin panted as her breathing labored from their love making. "He won't hurt her. I can't assure you other than my word. I've seen his eyes Millardo; they've only held love for Relena, and even hope of a future with her by his side." The blonde simply grunted letting her know he acknowledged what was said but did not reply and simply ran his fingers through her slick strands as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Should he listen to what she said? His wife never seemed to misjudge someone before. He'd known that at first hand when others thought him cold hearted and ruthless during battles and had no heart other than toward his young sibling. But this angel in his arms seemed to see far more then what appeared on the outside. She even fell in love with Relena as though she were her own sister. Which made him reconsider her words wisely at her point of view. She cared immensely for Relena, so why would she say those words unless they were sincere?

The soft snores next to him cut through his thoughts like a light through darkness, a lone languid smirk pulled at his lips. Even with the darkness shadowing her features, he could see the peaceful expression on her face and his heart lightened at the vision before him. Though his mind tried to repeat over and over that she was naïve, his heart told him otherwise. Maybe she was right about this man that had fallen in love with Relena. But either way, he had to set him straight before allowing him to continue to be with his younger sister, it was the most honorable thing left to do. Still though, something wrenched at his gut there was something he was overlooking, something dangerous and hidden from all their eyes, including the man Heero.

Noin moaned her disapproval of his tension forming throughout the taut body she was laying on. He chuckled, man was she stubborn. Deeper into the depths of his bed he fell into the quiet slumber as his wife clutched to him lovingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of rain overpowered all senses, a storm was approaching …

Closing his eyes, he smelled the soft lilac scent of the woman next to him. Soon, he may never be able to touch her soft pearl skin, or place his lips against hers. It was difficult for him to block out the vision of her bent over body, tears streaming down her face as she heard the news. Though he wasn't planning on dying, he wished the possibility of death would disappear like the moon overhead passing behind the cloudy skies.

But in his life, there were no such occasions and death always seemed to loom in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike.

The soft murmuring of his beloved, had his attention, a kiss fluttered across her brow.

She would be safe no matter what, even if he had to face death and fall into his grasps, he would protect his love, his life, his child.

"Heero," stretching a leg, she tangled it with his and brought herself closer to his body.

Whispering against her ear, "Its okay, I'm right here," he brushed her hair away from her face. He would be there; he wouldn't leave her for anything. His mind made up, he would protect her until the very end and even then come back from the grave to be with her and their new little joy.

He would be her shelter in the storm.

Thunder roared on as the clouds rolled over…

A flicker of light illuminated the jewel within the choker around the princess' neck as her mind swam with a different outlook of what would come about…

**Tbc…**


	8. BT Ch8: The Devil's Game

**The Devil's Game**

_Chapter Eight of Blood Thicker_

(The Plot Thickens)

Rated: **M+ **

_Disc: Don't Own Gundam Wing._

_An:Yey! Another one written. So tell me what you guys think of this chappie, I know its definately getting to some answers and even more questions _

* * *

It would have been easier to fight an army then disentangle from his wife's embrace. Hell, it would have been a snap to fight off her brother and his horde of men instead of pulling away from her smooth skin that called for him to sleep against it. With one last second of feeling her warmth absorb into his chilled body, Heero left the bed to go into the bathroom. Yes. It was difficult for him to leave her even for something as simple as that. He couldn't help the way his face fell as he walked away from her and he almost wanted to hit himself in the head a few times to see if the feeling would dissipate. Instead he just shook his head at himself as he came upon the mirror adorning the wall in the bathroom.

Relena stretched her limbs, feeling her muscles strain and feeling that painful pleasure as she recoiled back into her covers when she felt the space next to her empty. Her lips lost the smile that was created upon waking up when she happened to see the small light lit inside the bathroom. Looking back down, she sighed. She was hopeless without him, pathetic as well.

Then a wide smirk crossed her lips as she glanced back toward the threshold that led to the bathroom. Something stirred behind her eyes as she licked her lips.

She might be pathetic, but it seemed she rather be hopelessly in love then alone. The sheet was cool against her skin as she wrapped it around her naked body and slipped out of bed. As soon as her warm soles padded on the cool floor, she felt cold again. Hearing the sound of the shower head turn on, the grin she had a few moments prior grew even wider.

Just as she poked her head in the doorway discretely, she found a sight that made her body go rigid. There standing, clad in…nothing, was Heero with his backside to her, giving her a lovely glimpse of two perky cheeks. If that wasn't drooling enough, she could make out the etched muscles in his calves and above his hips that told her, he was no slouch.

"My Heero, what a nice…" At the sound of a voice Heero had jumped and turned to find his wife looking at him like he was her next meal. He would have gulped – if he wasn't so turned on.

"Nice what?"

"End." She arched her eyebrow up as she watched him shift and head toward the shower, the glass door being opened.

"You know that's rude to watch someone undress." He responded testing the water temperature as the small space flooded with warm steam.

"Heero, you were undressed already when I happen to need to use the lavatory." She retorted back with the swing of her hips, the one hand pointing a finger at him while the other held up the sheets. "Then again, you always seem to undress when a certain petite blonde comes in" She sing sang as she stood in front of him, the hand that had been pointing at him resting on her hip.

The squeal never left her mouth as Heero's had blocked any noise while he tasted her lips. She moaned at the feel of his naked body pressed against her barely clad one. Pressing his palm firmly against her lower back, she tipped forward until they both tumbled into the warm streams of water. Heero confiscated the sheet and dumped it out onto the blue tile floor as Relena nipped at his lower lip.

She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to take another shower alone after their playtime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the clock ticking resounded inside the small room. Oak doors blocked the soft murmuring of maids and servants working about the mansion as darkness blanketed the air.

It was just what was preferred. He could not stand the light, could not stand any noise. To know that he would not be on this Earth for long weakened his will to stand another idle minute by while his chance of being healthy again waved by him, passing like as if it were his own life, a phantom of the future.

An infuriating reminder of his passing life, that dwindled as each sunrise rose high above the sky.

But it would all change. Soon he would be laughing in the face of death himself as he ghosted through his time and living longer than any human ever could. He would become immortal.

And that princess would help him achieve such as the blood of the creature she called a lover would coast down his sword. He would have her. It wasn't about love; it was a possession that he had to contain in order to feel truly powerful. She was the cup of youth, and he would be the only one to drink from her.

The sound of knocking against his door snapped his thoughts back into the present and he couldn't help but feel the bile of remorse rise. Eventually, once he had his life secured, this nightmare of a life would cease and his never-ending existence would begin.

"Master Treize," a woman with long brunette hair that curled around her breasts entered. Her red dress that curved about her waist swayed with her hips.

"Yes, what is it?" His mouth watered. This woman made him hard and needy just by the sight of her. Arms folded across her chest and he leveled his eye sight with her two brown ones before bringing it back down to her covered chest. Immediately, she dropped her arms, letting the heat of his gaze brush across her body, causing her panties to soak with arousal.

"Sir," she spoke as though her lips had gone dry making her lick them and show off the pink little appendage to his lustful eyes, "we've heard that Marameia plans to speak with one of Yuy's men. She plans to break the silence on your plans, Treize."

Moments passed by without a single word uttered. Tension was so thick in the room; she could feel herself becoming unstable in his sight. The look he gave her, only to her, seemed to stir more than just arousal, but intensity that she never thought possible in a human.

She wasn't human, but she certainly knew not many had that look, eyes with pure power behind them.

The disease had struck her as something all humans would fall to. They were all weaklings that she couldn't find herself stopping the pity that was blessed on them. But this man was above what she expected. He would not lie down and die, and instead was planning to make himself immortal. She loathed the idea of having that princess near him, when he knew full well he was hers.

But instead of bringing this up to him, which would have been futile, she simply went along with the plan. Of course when it came down to it, after Treize was cured, she'd slit the little bitch's throat right on the spot.

The power that ran through her veins wouldn't see anything otherwise. She'd been a full blooded vampire for over four centuries – a mere brat didn't stand a chance against her. Especially, considering the girl had no experience with her own powers due to her illness.

Relena was better suited as a little treat when she was thirsty after Treize was cured, nothing more.

"Une," He called her, like he always did, trifling through her thoughts as if he picked up on what she'd been thinking. How did he do it?

"Yes Treize?" Without looking away from his stare, she walked up to him and kneeled down, making herself eye level with him and just a breath away from his lips.

"I've already known about my little bird chirping out our plans. With precautions, I reassure you." Tendrils of light brown hair tumbled over her shoulder as one of his hands seized her wrist and pulled her closely. "Now, my pet what have you brought me other than news that I know of?" His breath tickled her skin as she breathed the scent of him in.

Nothing but pure rawness turned about in his dark irises.

"If you desire," Bringing a hand up to rest against a sturdy chest which lightly tensed upon her touch, a tongue darted to lick his bottom lip, "this" and bit down not so lightly and tasted the iron flavor in her mouth.

He growled against her, raising his body and hers included on to his desk he'd been sitting behind.

Above her, there no longer seemed to be a man but an animal caged as he attacked her body. His fingers bruised her skin as he captured one breast in his hand while teething a clothed nipple on the other.

Too preoccupied with his on assault, she never noticed the hand falling down between her legs as they shimmied up to touch soaked panties.

Treize cocked an eyebrow up as smirk grew along his lips.

Not a second more the lacey underwear were ripped from her being and fell to the desk in between her legs as he hoisted her legs above his shoulders. Each knee hooked, he took a taste of what he caused and heard a low moan. Oh no, he thought, there was only to be screaming in his domain. With a flicking tongue, he grasped her thighs tighter, knowing they would probably turn a shade dark from all the pressure. But that was what she always asked for: pain and pleasure. The woman truly was someone who took all his sexual fantasies to the extreme and doubled the pleasure.

Bringing out his teeth just a little, he nipped at her folds and felt her vibrate this time with a scream he'd been demanding. And like the good lover she was, came the flood of release into his mouth.

Une laid there, eyes still fluttering from her bliss when she felt something hard pressing against her entrance. She didn't need to look to know what it was and soon it didn't matter as felt body being slammed against another.

Soreness seeped into her muscles but she took them in stride as she locked her ankles behind Treize's back and started to meet him again and again.

Pulling out until the tip of his cock sat there, he waited until he found her eyes looking at him before slamming inside of her so hard she arched off the desk instinctively.

Tightness consumed him, drinking him for all he had as he came.

A murky baleful grin crossed his features.

He could only imagine what it would be feel like, deep inside the princess' thighs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're positive?" Quatre asked, sitting across from his wife. Her curly auburn hair twirled in her fingers while she sipped at warm tea. The food delicately lay out in front of them untouched.

"Of course I am Quatre. I wouldn't have spoken to her if the dream wasn't real." Catherine retorted as she watched the blonde lift an eyebrow up at him. "Sorry, I'm just really scared and Heero doesn't even truly know he's endanger. Hell, I don't even know what's really after them."

Quatre nodded as he rubbed his thumb over her smooth hand. "It might be that Millardo sent out men to find Relena." At the shake of his wife's head however he inquired for her to explain.

"No. Something, much bigger than any of us working into play, I can feel it. It's only a matter of time before they strike. But I'm certain they wish to take Relena and kill off Heero."

Quatre nodded once again as he shifted through the papers sent to him from Wufei. There were assortments of documentation stating what Cathy was saying to be some what true. There definitely was an up rise in the land and with Relena missing more and more happenings had been thrown into the limelight.

One seemed to poke out the most that bothered him being a supposed tryst between three aristocrats that were in Relena's court after the late King's passing. Apparently, they were not there simply to serve the royal family and the people. But that was as far as anyone knew behind closed doors.

"I'm worried about Relena, Quatre." Catherine mumbled quietly. Her eyes were lost in a daze on the tablecloth that had already started to blend into haze. "When I told her about…the possibility of Heero dying, right afterwards I felt someone pulling me away from her, blocking my connection."

Quatre dropped the paper that he'd been looking at and glanced at his wife. "Blocking? But that's never been possible before." Fire-red curls flowed about her head as it shook.

"This was extremely different. There was someone intercepting my link with Relena and blocking it with ease. I don't know who or what it was. Only that it was a lot stronger than anything we've ever faced."

Worry etched every feature of her face, leaving to her to look older, tired and worn out. After speaking with Relena, she'd had nightmares left and right since. Quatre a few times even had to block a swinging arm before he was uppercut by his sleeping wife.

"Alright," Finally, after listening the blonde knew that he would have to speak with Wufei and Duo. "I'll inform the guys about this. See if we can put a few of them on patrol around Yuy's mansion."

Catherine gave up a small smile before taking a long drink of her tea and got up. "While you do that, I think I shall go speak with a few of my old friends." An eyebrow shot up on the man's forehead. Instead of offering up an explanation, the woman bent down and kissed her husband on the lips. "Trust me."

"I always do," He murmured as she stood back up with a wink and left their small dinning room.

Soft as a child's hand, a wind blew through the small window across the room and tousled some of the paperwork sitting on the table. They danced and fell about in a mess as the blonde cursed. Stacking them up as neatly as he could, he reached for one that was sitting perched up on the plate of pancakes Catherine left untouched and froze when his eyes scrolled down along its body. A few more colorful words sailed from his lips before he snagged the paper and left to make a phone call to a few comrades of his and Heero's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The street was dark and narrow, leaving it to be unused by the world. Bits and pieces of trash scattered around as the wind tossed them back and forth, unsure of what direction they wish to have them. Chill nipped at his skin but he blocked it out and continued walking. Just as the message described, a small abandoned building sat just at the middle of an alleyway. The building had a long stripe of red on one side of its wall; apparently paint to show that within the passing months it would be torn down. His fingers, stiff from the cold grabbed on to the metal handle that was equally cold and pulled.

An eerie creak erupted from rusted hinges as he glanced around before stepping in. His eye searched, focusing, for any foul play.

The message itself was cryptic.

Though he knew who had sent it to him.

Stepping down on the old wooden floor, he internally grimaced as it also creaked. It was one thing he hated about old buildings when trying to be stealth, they always had creaks and noises to go along with them.

He made it toward the second room, his body still on high alert when a voice boomed in the silence.

"My Wufei, you woke up the whole army and tripped a wire," The voice held feminine mirth and his body started to release the tension in his back. Turning around, he was not surprised a young red head propped up against the far wall with a smile on her face.

"Long time no see," She said, her head tilting.

"Don't. Do that." He gritted through his teeth as he let his fingers start to relax from tight fists at his side.

The young woman gave a bogus pouted lip and puffy eyes. "Ooh but Wufei that would take away all my fun." The lower lip slipped back into a smile as Wufei pulled out a thin piece of paper from his back pocket.

"No, this message is what I'm here for. What's going on?" The man simply wasn't in the mood for toying and that's what the form of feminine wiles that stood in front of him always wished to do. He honestly couldn't tell if she did it to just tease him or if she had affection for him. Either way, there was just no damn time for games. Not when lives were on the line and there still was no true confirmation on who held the gun at their backs.

Sighing, the red-head unlocked her leg from behind the other and pulled herself up as she strode up to meet him. "Right, down to business. I happen to have heard through the grapevines that the Princess's disappearance happened to be caused by your boss." At the disgusted look she received, she held back a giggle that was still heard in her voice. "Wufei, Heero chose her as a wife, if I'm correct. There is nothing wrong with that. However…it seems someone else wishes to have her. Unfortunately, I happen to share the same blood with him."

"Treize," Wufei said through gritted teeth as he started to pace in front of the petite woman.

"Yes. My uncle seems to find her quite interesting. So much that every time I seem to stir up commotion on the topic everyone covers it up." Flicking off something that was on her jacket's sleeve, she brought her attention back to the man. "Whatever they want from her, it's enough to keep it secret. And let me tell you," She huffed with an attitude, "trying to off your own flesh and blood really does say something."

"Marameia," Wufei paused, his eyes wavering on the young woman before turning his head.

"No. I made sure no one followed me. But to be honest I'm sure that tramp Une probably barked like the good like dog she is to my Uncle on what I knew."

The word Uncle rattled him. "You – Marameia," Licking his lips he tried to not look at her piercing blues and kept his concentration on the ground. "Treize isn't your uncle."

Laughter. She was laughing? "You didn't think I knew?" While she closed off the distance, he noticed that she was only a foot shorter. "I just prefer not to see him as a father. It makes my job just a little easier, even if it's a façade."

"Now the question here is-" A petite hand fell onto Wufei's broad shoulder, "what are you going to do now that you know my _father_ is after Relena and Heero's life?"

He didn't know what they would do. But if it were true that Treize knew of his and Marameia's meeting she was no longer safe working as a spy.

"You're coming with me for one." There again was laughter but he noted it was bittersweet as it fell sadly.

"I appreciate it Wufei," Dark long lashes blocked out what stirred in her eyes from him, leaving him to only guess what she felt. "But no one can protect me. Besides," She brought her face up to meet his, only a breath away from his lips, "you need to be more focused on protecting the princess and Heero."

They parted and Marameia said something about being careful of any trails leading to him and then just like that, she was gone like the wind.

His fist crunched into a painful block of anger. The woman was stupid in thinking she wasn't important enough to protect. But he made it his anger pointed toward that bastard of a father of hers. Once while he and Heero faced Treize off back five years ago, Marameia had been dangling lifelessly, a knife to her throat as her own father threatened to kill her off if he or Heero took another step near.

Marameia simply shook it off when he met her in a hospital room, the line of blood along her neck covered by a patch of gauze wrapped around her sternum.

The bastard…

Wufei still fueled with anger left the abandoned building quietly and made it down toward his car when a shrilling noise sounded off from his coat pocket. Pulling it out, he flipped the phone open to hear Quatre's worried voice on the other end.

"I'm on my way." With that, he closed it and jumped into his car quickly. Speeding off like hell had put a fire under his ass; Wufei was already halfway out of town when his phone rang again, this time Duo.

"What is it Maxwell?"

"Man you've got no clue how hard it was getting a hold of you." He gulped down a breath of air like he'd been running. "We have to get Trowa," Wufei was about to interrupt him by asking why he couldn't get himself when Duo's voice broke his thoughts with a few words that made his blood coil, "they found him out." Damn it. "He managed to get away, but he's pretty banged up and I have no way of getting him out of there."

"Alright, where are you?"

"Downtown Central," He replied quickly on a sigh.

What the hell was Maxwell doing there? "Fine. Call Quatre and let him know." Wufei didn't wait for a reply as he shut the cell phone and made a sharp left turn.

It seemed he was going to have his hands dirty and still manage to figure out what was going on with his own men.

Just as he pulled out of the turn, a streak of white ran across the street. Wufei slammed on his brakes, the front of his car stopping only an inch from the frozen body in the street. Growling at everything going wrong, he pulled himself out of the car to find a woman with a white dress and long blonde hair staring at him like he'd grown two heads. "Wufei?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Sylvia?" His eyes grew wide with disbelief. Her body started to shake and it was then that he finally noticed she only wore the white dress that did little cover her pale skin. "Hurry and get in the car, you can explain it to me while I drive."

But she didn't move and Wufei had to come all the way around to shake her shoulder before pushing her over to the passenger side and opened the door to push her in. She fell into the seat without a fight and landed gracefully in the seat as he went around and got in.

What the hell was going on? He was close to turning toward his new guest and bark the question but instead pushed down on the gas even harder.

"W-Wufei, I didn't think I'd see you again." Her words jittered about and sounded like they were falling from the lips of a frightened child.

"Yeah." He said flatly as he reached his arm back into the backseat and pulled out a small worn out blanket and threw it to her. "Put it around you."

"Thank you," Sylvia smiled a little as she wrapped the cover around her.

He snapped this time. "What the hell were you doing running around in the streets dressed like that?" He emphasized 'that' by giving a side glance toward her wardrobe.

The dress looked more like a nightgown then anything worn to an event. "I was running away from the guards. After they heard me talking with Cathy," She stopped and glanced out the car window. "Wufei what's going on? Cathy told me someone was after my cousin's life."

"They are." He said as he turned on a narrow patch of gravel. "Apparently someone wants him dead."

"I see. The princess, Relena…they're after her as well." Different trees mingled together in a forest on each side of the car as they passed. She realized, they were no longer in town.

"Yes, only they want her for another reason."

"Wufei?" Sylvia turned back, brown eyes filled with unshed tears. "It was my fault. They found her already. I didn't know it at first until I spoke with Cathy-" She started to rub at her face, trying to stop the flood of water that sprang from her eyes. "I didn't know" She hiccupped.

"What?" Wufei watched her from the corner of his eye, bewildered at what he saw. "Sylvia slow down, what do you mean?"

"I was called upon, by a man with long blonde hair. He asked that I search for my cousin. He said he was in danger and needed to find him before it was too late. I never knew," She brought in a ragged breath before continuing, "I never knew that it was a trap. Millardo, that was who asked me."

Wufei didn't even waste a moment to say what he felt. "Fuck." Pulling out his phone again, he hit an arrangement of numbers before the phone brimmed for a connection. It rang only a few times before someone picked up. "Maxwell, its Wufei. We've got trouble."

Fate was a bitch and unfortunately, they were in the middle of the Devil's game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heero?" Relena called as she pulled her robe over her exhausted body. Her husband stood still, his hand clutching next to his side as his eyes were closed. She went to reach out for him but her hand fell short when she realized what he was doing. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. But whoever it is…they've brought weapons and thirst for blood." He said flatly as he turned to grab the frail hand of his wife as he grabbed a few other things a long the way. "And it looks like someone finally made the first move."

tbc


	9. BT Ch9: In the Darkness of One's Heart

**In the Darkness of One's Heart**

Chapter Nine of Blood Thicker

_Shocking huh? Another Chapter so soon! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!**

**Rated: M (for sexual situations & violence)**

* * *

It felt completely strange to have the feeling of being watched. Relena tried her hardest not to focus on that as she was being lead down into the secret chamber. Her hand tightened around her husband's as she took a deep breath, looking about the place as though it were moving in on her.

"It will be alright Relena; I just need to make sure that you're secure." Heero said as his fingers started to stroke the top of her hand. She wanted to believe him, truly she did. But something felt awfully wrong. Not that she didn't believe in Heero's abilities to fight off the intruder, something stuck inside her throat at the thought.

No, she worried of his well being. Whoever was trying to invade was not human.

Placing her free hand against her chest, she felt the warmth of the choker about her neck. She thought at first that it had been from her own body heat, but it grew hotter every moment they moved forward into the darkness of the mansion.

Heero stopped, making her nearly collide into his back. If she ever thought it couldn't be any darker, she'd been wrong. Opening the room, she watched as more darkness flooded across the walkway. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Why is it so dark?" She asked, not budging when Heero started to walk forward. He gave her a small tug and she realized she had planted her feet so firmly into the ground that she felt Heero actually having to try and pull her.

"Mainly because no one's used it for a very long time," Relena made out the movement of his other has he brushed up against something on the wall. Dim light flooded the darkened room, nearly making it appear as a bright light.

Heero made another tug and this time she obeyed and walked through the threshold of the room. Everything still seemed so dark, even with the light that lightly shinned to give her some clue as to where even her own hands were.

"I know you don't like this anymore than I do, but this is the safest place for you to be." Heero rubbed his hand along her back as she stepped into his arms. He knew she hated the dark. When she had become ill it felt like a dark hole had swallowed her like her parents. Ever since then she made an effort to stay in the light, away from the darkness that wished to eat her alive.

He gently embraced her, like a child scared of the imagination that became overpowered with monsters and ghouls. Gently she eased her head under his chin as she closed her eyes, listening to the pounding of his heart beat. Unlike hers, it beat smoothly as if not even phased by the happenings going around the mansion. "Heero, please I don't want you to be hurt."

Heero sighed; he knew she was going to give him that begging line. But he had to protect his family, their home. If he ran away, others would see fear and cowardliness in the king of the night and that he couldn't have, not if he ever wished to protect what he held dear.

Speaking of what he felt was the most important thing; she was currently squeezing him tighter around his ribs. He gave a halfhearted laugh but knowing all too well there was no humor in their situation. He kissed her forehead before untangling her arms from him. "I know Relena, but I have to keep you safe and the only way to do that is to face whoever is out there. I promise I'll be careful."

She didn't buy it, not a word of it. Even though that in order to be safe, Heero had to protect, Relena knew that it didn't necessarily have to be in a violent manner. It was one thing the two never agreed upon. As much as he tried to get her to see it in his light, she would always give him a disappointed look before curtly changing the subject to something irrelevant in their lives.

He never saw it as a weakness though and actually was proud that she was stubborn about her beliefs.

But at the moment, she wasn't seeing any true peaceful solution to this problem either. Whoever was after them wanted blood, their blood.

That, she could feel in her bones without a doubt.

An unexpected chill ran up her spine and she couldn't help the chattering of her teeth.

To her relief, Heero didn't notice or at least hadn't given any indication that he had.

While she was busy mulling over other options, different scenarios other than her husband running off into a blindness battle, she stumbled, hitting her head into said man's shoulder blade. Quickly regaining her balance, she whispered an apology as she tried to reassess her bearings.

"Just be careful, I would want you to be hurt from your own clumsiness." There was mirth in his voice and Relena stuck out her tongue, knowing he could see in the darkness unlike her inexperienced sight. "Be careful of that as well or I might just end up giving you a reason not to stick your tongue at me." Immediately her tongue slipped back in without hesitation. He laughed.

"Stop teasing me," Relena moved closer toward his back as he swerved to find a source of light "or who knows how long you'll go without any bedtime activities." That killed his laughter. Relena gave a chuckle at how well she knew him "Thought you'd see it my way."

Suddenly a warm light washed over the room, giving her a better clue as to where exactly they were located at. Most likely from all the darkness before Heero turned on an oil lamp, it was way farther than even electricity hadn't been wired in. 'Must be an older part of the mansion.' Relena mused as she stepped near small cot in the corner. "Were you expecting company that you already set a place for me to sleep?"

Heero surprisingly gave a wink toward her with a smile "You could say that a bird told me we would be expecting company way before I even brought you here to live."

Well at least that answered why there were a few sets of her clothes over by the cot's wall.

"You'll be safe down here Relena." Heero kissed her forehead, rubbing lightly against her forearms as he tried to comfort his wife as much as he could. "I'll be back to retrieve you from here once the threat has been dealt with."

Stubborn tears wished to fall down her face but she held back, not quite getting rid of them in her throat as she told him that she loved him. He smiled and gave her a fierce kiss that had her toes curling in her shoes. "Be careful," A small whisper reached his ears as he pulled away.

"I will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take them long to find Duo crouched up by a phone booth that looked like it had better days. A black cap sat over his head, bangs skewing his face from view unless you looked under. His clothes looked like they'd been thrown in a dirt patch along with his arms and hands.

When Wufei pulled up next to him and he moved inside the car did he see the blood.

"Maxwell what the hell…" He silenced himself at the shake of the American's head.

"Not now. Trowa first."

He didn't like this. Not a damn bit.

Duo closed the door and Wufei was flying down the street within seconds.

"Who's the girl?" Duo asked, inclining his head toward the seat in front of him. The blanket had been pulled up around her head, making it hard for him to see her identity when he entered the car. He was a little curious especially considering she was in the presence of Wufei, Chang.

Sylvia turned herself around in her chair and glanced over into the back seat. "The girl is Sylvia. We've met."

Wufei caught sight of Duo's eyes growing wide as recognition dawned his mind. "Shit! What the hell are you doing here? You realize you're cousin would have a fucking fit at seeing you out this late at night."

Sylvia scoffed with pain in her voice. "Believe me; I doubt my dear cousin is going to care about me being out late compared to what I've done to him and his wife."

Now that caused an eyebrow to rise on the American. "Pardon?"

The car swerved and they heard Wufei swearing. "Company. Sit back in your seat Sylvia."

She complied quickly, turning her gaze toward the side door mirror. Great, that's exactly what they needed. Making out two sleek black SUV's coming up the rear, they seemed to gear up as soon as Wufei became aware of them.

They most likely had been the men following her and just decided to come out of hiding when they picked up Duo.

Someone definitely wanted her dead. A cold involuntary shudder went through her form and she bit down on her lower lip to keep it from quivering.

"We can't lead them to Trowa," Duo said, pushing up to look out the back window. They all agreed on that silently. With a quick turn, Wufei slipped down a narrow paved street before making another sharp left followed by three rights and then a reverse into a dark alley way. Lights must have not been needed, Sylvia thought as theirs quickly cut off and they sat in the darkness.

Not a moment passed by before the two SUV's went flying past them, thinking most likely that they had just lost them by a few seconds. Closing her eyes Sylvia tapped into her own power and closed in on of the car's passengers. She could see them arguing with one another, trying to figure out where their target had disappeared to. A few muffled words echoed out from behind the driver's seat but when she tried to catch a look, her connection was severed by another force.

Taking a deep breath, Sylvia tried to stop everything from spinning in circles and focused on the glove compartment instead. She could feel a warm hand smoothing down her shoulders to her back and then up again. Wufei whispered to her, asking of what she saw.

"They can't get a read on us." Her mind wandered about the voice in the back. "But I couldn't get a look at everyone in the car. Someone cut me off before I could see who was in the backseat. It was almost like someone picked up on my frequency and broke it with another channel."

Wufei frowned. Was that even possible?

He never heard any of Heero's family members ever losing connection to their powers. Though Sylvia was of his mother's side, he knew her side to be just as strong as the Yuy's.

"Can you link the break back?" Duo asked, giving an eye out the window while Wufei eased Sylvia's back against the seat.

She shook her head, causing bits of blonde to light fall onto Wufei's hand. It felt like silk to him. "No. Who ever it is, they know about me and my ability because they seemed to expect it and were prepared."

That didn't sound good.

Wufei took his eyes off the woman beside him and glanced out the tinted windshield. "Can they track us?" He watched Sylvia ease herself into a calm serenity as she felt outside the boundaries of physical to mental connections. She shook her head.

"No. Their able to break away from my powers but they cannot sense my location through them. Nor can they through you're life forces thankfully."

Nodding, Wufei pulled out and headed out once again toward the direction they'd last known of their friend Trowa. He just hoped that he was still in one piece by the time they arrived.

The screeching of tires filled the air in the night sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine paced the small room, wanting more than anything to go and find her best friend. She'd been sitting in wait while Dorothy, a long time friend who'd been in the same practice of magic as she. It'd had taken all her willpower not to burst through the woman's door when she had left her to sit in the living room.

Thirty minutes had passed. What could be taking her so much time?

She faintly heard the sound of heels clacking against the hardwood floor and sighed in relief. It was about damn time she moved her butt. Close friend be damned, the woman had the slowness of a snail.

Dorothy reentered the room with a slight frown marring her lips. Uh oh.

"What is it?" Catherine asked, already two feet in front of her. The woman shook her head, trying to pass away the frown but it didn't work. Catherine was an empathic after all. There was no way to hide it without her catching it flowing through her mind.

Seeing the determined look in her friend's eye, Dorothy sighed and spilled. "I was looking for some of my tools and couldn't find them. So, I went into my storage only to notice that my tarot cards had been laid out in the cross pattern." Rubbing a hand over her temple, Dorothy took a ragged breath in. "Relena is in some serious trouble Catherine. My cards only show themselves to me like that when they fear a very destructive future approaches."

Catherine could feel the rising of panic snarl up inside her throat, a whimper slipping past her throat. "Is there anyway to prevent this? Can we find Relena and protect her?"

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that it only involves Relena? It involves just about all of us. I even fear one of our friends is near the brink of death."

Swallowing somehow became all that much harder. "Could you tell who it was?"

Brow drawing tight in pain and worry, Dorothy closed the space between them and touched her hands lightly. "My cards were played out to show someone close to me then that of a blood relative – Catherine!" Quickly grabbing a hold of the fainting redhead, Dorothy pulled her toward the couch. She could feel the woman's body drained of power.

"P-please tell me Trowa is alright Dorothy. Please!" Sickness swallowed her, engulfing her in a fury of pain and anguish. She had to know if her brother was alright.

Dorothy turned her head away. For as long as she had been a mediator of the greater power, she never felt so helpless for her friend. In truth, she had felt dread well inside her at the sight before her. Trowa had been someone dear to her as well.

She shook her head – no he was someone dear to her. There was still hope.

"Call Quatre, Catherine. Tell the others quickly while I can see what I can do on my end. If anything I can give them a few warnings to prevent anymore bloodshed in this crazy war path."

Nodding, Catherine pulled out her cell phone when she paused. "Wait, Miss Loves a Good Fight doesn't want blood shed?"

Dorothy scoffed. "Yes. Like the title says, I love a good fight but not needless bloodshed."

Shaking her head at her friend, Catherine quickly dialed in the numbers she needed before reaching voicemail. Damn it all. Well, she at least tried her brother's number. The next one was Quatre and she got to him on the second ring.

"Yes, listen Quatre. Dorothy foresaw…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero left the chambers in the deep part of the mansion with pain lacerating his heart. He hated seeing the look of terror on his wife's beautiful face that should only be filled with joy. There was still no way he could tell her about the small being inside of her that he felt. Hell, he wasn't even sure if she was actually pregnant. While she had slept he had tried to listen for any telltale only to find none. It made no sense.

A tingling went down his spine and he knew in that instant that the enemy walked across the boundaries to his home. Quickly his feet carried him up and out of the basement as he pulled out his phone from his pant pocket. He hit a few buttons and spoke quickly on the end "Relena is in the basement, retrieve her within a few hours if you haven't word from me," then hit end and went for his weaponry upstairs, a room away from their bedroom.

Arming himself with an assortment of small daggers and his sword, Heero went to check on his enemies advances. Barely making out the two from a hidden window in the armory room, he noticed a large one looking about like he were hunting for prey while the smaller one was busy calculating while also watching his partner from the corner of his eye. It gave a good idea that the bigger one was more dangerous than he appeared.

He would also be keeping his eye out on him.

Stepping back from the window, Heero closed his eyes and concentrated on the front end of his mansion. With a vivid visualization, Heero could feel himself lift from the armory room and then to the floor of the forest.

His piercing blue eyes opened to find a pair of hazel ones staring at him with wonder.

"I was wondering when you were going to show yourself to us," The small man said, a smug look on his face that Heero wished to kick right into his skull.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second the king appeared before him, Ronnie knew it to be the calm before the storm. Larry would no doubt charge in after him, demanding for the princess like a mad man. But now his plans had changed. This whole deal was far off than he or Larry could have compared to.

"As you can see, we've been here a little while." Larry was starting to narrow in on Heero who looked coolly over to him like he was witnessing a mosquito coming narrowing in on its prey.

Heero turned his gaze from Larry long enough to give Ronnie a quick look. "That I know. What I want to know is what you want."

Well, at least the man didn't beat around the bush like some other royalty he knew. Larry was quick to his own agenda. "The Princess! I want her now!" He demanded with his forefinger pounding into his other palm.

Heero's gaze turned red. The bastard actually thought he was getting near Relena. Just the thought of his dirty hands on his wife had his blood boiling and his powers rising.

Catching on, Ronnie quickly retrieved the young king's attention. "That's what we came for originally by order of Prince Millardo. But things have changed," He could feel Larry's eyes turn to him with anger, "as you might have guessed were basically a distraction. Millardo doesn't even realize how well he's being played into hands that wish to see his sister tied and bound."

He could tell how quickly Larry fell silent as the king listened in on what he was saying. Good, maybe he could actually make good of this situation. "My point is I'm here to warn you. A man named Trieze Kushrenada wishes to take a hold of the princess and use her powers for his own greed."

It was Larry's turn to turn red with anger. "He can't have her! She's mine!"

Ronnie sighed, rubbing a grubby hand down his face as he tried to think of a way to shut the man up. Maybe if he were lucky, the king would cut him down and he didn't have to deal the insane man again. "Ignore him, at this point he's lost in his own delusional thoughts."

There was no way that he could detect that the men were lying, but Heero listened to the short one. From what he could tell, there was no lie hidden in his words. However, his monster of a partner was a completely different matter. One in which Heero planned to deal with at the tip of a sword.

"Where's Millardo now?" Heero questioned, keeping his attention on Larry.

Ronnie shrugged. "My guess is he got tired of waiting for us and set out to do it himself."

Heero's blue eyes glazed "and that would be what?"

"Find the princess and kill you. But as you can see, that doesn't seem to be the real issue."

Alright, fine. Heero could deal with the bastard when he was finished with this Trieze person. "How did you find me?"

For the first time, Ronnie paled and turned his face away. "Someone tricked your cousin into telling where you're location was, thinking you were in danger. I don't really know what happened to her after that." He could feel heat burning into his body from the man's stare. Then again if he found out that a family member had been taken and there was no sign of where they may be, he'd be just as pissed.

This time, Larry was the one to move closer to the king. Ronnie mentally groaned. Yep, the man wanted to be killed off.

Though he'd never seen the king in action, he heard plenty of stories that had him believing he could kill Larry right were he stood.

Heero kept his attention to Ronnie though. "This Treize, what exactly is it that he needs my wife for?"

Larry inched closer, his hands wiggling around like they were aching to strangle the king's neck. "That no one knows expect for his chief advisor. Not even his own daughter knows of it."

An eyebrow went up. "You know of Marameia being his daughter?"

Scoffing, Ronnie crossed his arms though not doing it quickly to show he wasn't about to pull a weapon out from his pocket. "It's my job to be in the know." An eye shifted back over toward his partner then turned back to the king. He watched as a smirk pulled at the king's lips.

Was he serious?

"Move an inch closer and you'll find yourself meeting Hades' personally," The caution held a promise of pain and death that had a shiver running up Ronnie's back. Larry, however, too stupid or just plain dead set on getting the princess advanced forward and just like that, Heero's hand gave the oversized man an upper cut, sending him flying on his back. "Now" Heero pulled his arm back to his side and waited a moment before continuing "be in the know. The next move toward my mansion and death will be the event of the day."

They could hear curses flying out of the giant who had pulled himself up off the ground, a course line of crimson spilling over his lip and down his chin.

"As I've said," Ronnie pulled open his jacket to show Heero his gun, "my plans have changed. I'm no longer serving Millardo nor am I helping Treize. Things have gotten a lot more .complicated than what I call tolerable for my work ethics. Hell, they've even crossed my life morals."

Heero's eyebrow shot up.

"Yeah, I have them."

"Would you like to grace me with your point yet or am I going to have to wait here all day? Because I'm much rather prefer dealing with other things." Ronnie scoffed; yeah he knew exactly what Heero rather deal with like a certain beautiful princess, a man after their lives and his brother in law hell bent on killing him.

"Enough said. My point is that I'm here to give you information you may need to know about you're enemy. At this point, I know a lot more than you do."

Heero interjected quickly with a hot glare. "I do not need of a messenger, I have-"

Ronnie laughed "…men. Yes, men that you haven't been in contact with for quite some time. Believe that is no coincidence. Hell has broken loose thanks to Trieze and his hell crazed agenda to have you're wife."

A passive stone set look crossed over the king as he thought this over. That would explain why he hadn't heard word back from Quatre or the others.

"Do you know of their whereabouts?"

The short man gave a sigh as he ran his hand covered in a torn up glove through his black hair. "No. Everything is tight lipped. Though I heard someone talking about a man held captive in the East sanctum. They said something about falsely labeling him as a spy in order to keep him locked up."

Trowa.

Glaring toward Larry, he shot a venomous warning that did little help on Ronnie's nerves. "Keep him away from the mansion. I don't want him anywhere near my wife."

Ronnie grunted and Heero turned back to find that both men had stilled. He moved closer to the shorter man, noticing that he wasn't even breathing. He glanced about and found the whole forest around him had been frozen in place.

A soft whisper brushed his ear and turned to find no one behind him. He didn't like this.

Another whisper behind him caused his hand to tighten on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you?"

Blackness started to spot about his feet, he stepped back and the spot grew larger until he felt his whole body stiffening. He tried to push his body to obey but it was no use. Within seconds everything became like night and then his eyes closed and the world had been shut off to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hand touched lightly against the globe. She could feel worry swim in the man's heart. Easing his mind into calm, she gently eased him and his only thoughts were of his wife.

Meanwhile, her powers quickly made work of the two other men and sent them back to where they came from. She would need the smarter one to do his part in her plans; of course he wouldn't realize it.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated trying to keep a minimum use of her powers as they were still in shock from using so much on the choker that was currently wrapped around the princess's neck.

As long as she was kept safe, that's all that mattered.

TBC


End file.
